Parent Trap: Gravitation Style
by Draken-sama
Summary: based on the movie Parent trap. AU and OOC. Co-written with AoiFurin
1. Default Chapter

Parent Trap  
  
Do you think penniless 17 year-olds could own it?  
  
Draken: He yah guys! Yep, I'm back and lookie, I've got Furin working with me now! :grabs furin out from hammerspace:  
  
Furin: you little..... :Draken whips out something again from hammerspace: KURAMA!  
  
Where did you get that? :looking at tons of Kurama pics and goodies:  
  
Draken: From name of shop will be withheld so if you want it...you know what you have to do. I'll give it to you after the story is finished and if somebody actually reviewed it! :sinister laugh:  
  
Furin: :rolls her eyes: Fine! :mumbles about stupid blackmailers:  
  
Draken: Yosh! On with the show then! This piece of crap is a collaboration between me and AoiFurin. Enjoy!  
  
Furin: And Flame her if you don't like it. It's her idea.  
  
Draken: Hey! Anyways, this is m/m so if yah don't like it or know it (like duh! If you know gravitation, you'll know its genre') , BEAT IT!  
  
Oh yah! This is somewhat AU because here, men can have babies. Forget about biology and all those stuff about cells. My major is accounting and Furin's English so none of us care about that stuff.  
  
Parent Trap  
  
------------------------------  
  
"We are gathered here to join two souls. If someone in this ship has the reason for this matrimony not to be held, please state your reasons or forever hold your peace."  
  
Long eerie silence followed. After a few minutes, the minister continued.  
  
He told them all the customary blessings and speeches. He then came to the vows. Since they told him that they'll say their own vows, the minister gave them the mic.  
  
"It's been three years after we met. I never knew we'll come this far. But I'm glad you didn't give up. On me. On us. You've always been the anchor of this relationship. I just want to tell you, now that we've taken a further step, lean on me. I promise to be there and return all the times you've been there. I may not say it all the time but I'll try to convey words with actions. Please keep shining for me. I love you. Forever and always." he inserted the ring on the dainty finger of his love.  
  
"I really don't know what to say. I've been speechless from the day you proposed to me up until now. I know, I always babble about things but now standing here, I've forgotten the vow I've written just for today." This made some of the audience laugh. (You're too shallow Furin- D. Gomen ne- A) But all I really want to tell you is that I'll always be there by your side, loving you whether you like it or else. You might be right my grammar is worst than a first grader but that's all I can say. I can't find the right words to convey the feelings I have for you. I love you too. Zutto." he inserted the ring on his lovers finger as his eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"With the power vested upon me. I now pronounce you to be one. You're no longer two people, you're now one heart bonded by love. you may now kiss to seal the promise that holds forever." the minister announced. As their lips drew close, applauses were heard throughout the ship.  
  
That night, Shindou Shuichi and Eiri Uesugi got married.  
  
----------------  
  
Eleven years passed...  
  
A pink haired girl got out from the camp bus and hurried to get her duffel bag. But before she got there, hers just got under a mountful of other duffel bags. She tried getting it out but with her frail body frame, she failed.  
  
"New comer aren't you? Here let me help you." A girl approach her. But even with her help, they can't get it out.  
  
Just then a rather large girl pulled her duffel bag under the pile on one hand.  
  
"She's strong!" the pink haired exclaimed. The other one called the strong girl and asked if she could help them out.  
  
"Sure." she pulled the bag the same fashion she did with hers. "Thanks." the pink haired bowed. Just then, the camp master called out her name.  
  
"Shindou Shuri."  
  
"Here!" she raised her hand.   
  
"Cabin 045." the cabin master assigned. Shuri nodded. The two girls were excited because all three of them had the same cabin.  
  
Just as they were going to their cabin, a car arrived.  
  
Another pink-haired emerged from it and from the looks of it, she rather have a classy air around her. (Don't you just love PINK Furin?- D SHUDDUP!- A) A green haired man followed her and looked rather worried.  
  
"Are you really sure you want to be here?" the man inquired.  
  
"Uncle Suguru, I'll be fine. Besides, I wouldn't cross countries if I'm not a hundred percent sure." the pink haired one assured.  
  
"But Shura...." She gave him her most adorable smile. "Fine. Are all of your things here? Vitamins? Clothes? You dad's, your uncle's and my picture?" (0.o? don't ask me- A. But it's in the story!- D)   
  
"Check to all of that. Bye uncle!" she held out her hand.  
  
"Bye then. You take care of yourself, alright?" took her hand and do their 'ritual-handshake-that-looks-like-a-hybrid-of-hokey-pokey-and-ring-around-the-nosey'.  
  
Suguru left with the car as Shura sighed looking at the sign. 'Camp Grasper.'  
  
tbc  
  
Draken: How was it? Tell us!  
  
Furin: Remember, Flames goes to her.  
  
Draken: Don't be such a spoilsport! Anyhow, Please do review! Don't mind Furin. She's just down since she didn't get to go to the animax carnival held recently in our country.  
  
Furin: I was suppose to be YUNA!!!!!!! :wails how unfair life is then started ranting about the other injustices like haku's death and the gluhen ending:  
  
Draken: Yeah, I hate gluhen too so any weis lover there that actually liked the gluhen ending, how could you! Down gluhen, kapitel forever! And before I forgot, please review. Pretty please! :joins Furin about her rant now on how unfair that paul got to marry the stupid margareth.:   
  
To clear some things up....  
  
Shuri- yah, used her on one of my stories. That came from the name 'SHUichi & eiRI'   
  
Shura- aside that it sounds like Shuri, she came from Aoifurin's 'its gonna be alright'. The one I'm telling that she has no plan on posting. (wait till I get my hands on it. I'll post it without her knowledge. And for the record, it gave off hints of shonen ai :whacks herself: Draken no Echi! hehehe- D You do know I'm co-writing this fic with you and beta-reading it too? -A Bummer!-D)  
  
Any comments, suggestions, questions and FLAMES are all welcome. 


	2. track 2

Parent trap: Gravitation Style  
  
Do you think penniless 17 year-olds could own it?  
  
Draken: Not much to say but just to give warnings. This is m/m so if you're offended, we suggest you GET OUT!   
  
Furin: And since it's inspired by the movie 'parent trap', OOCness SHALL occur.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The first few days of summer camp were bearable. Camp Grasper is not what you'll call the typical summer camp. Besides having handsome scoutmasters, outdoors are second to paradise.  
  
"Hoe! Did you just see Sakuma-sama?!" Shuri screamed as the former vocalist of Nittle Grasper dressed as the scoutmaster passed them by. (Is that from...?-D no comment-A)  
  
"Do you know him, Shu-chan?" Makiko asked, the strong girl from before.  
  
"Don't you know? He's the vocalist of the legendary band Nittle Grasper years ago." Shuri explained.  
  
"Wow! How did you know that?" Aki asked, the other girl.  
  
"Well, my dad is his no. 1 fan. He has all the Nittle Grasper goodies from all their albums, their video collection even a rabbit named Kuma II that he said came from Sakuma-sama personally." Shuri explained.  
  
"Wow! Like your dad is totally the coolest!" both girls squealed. Shuri beamed. "Of course. Nobody is cooler than Shindou Shuichi." she thought.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Well, her style is a bit traditional but I liked how the story flowed smoothly even if it's in a slow pace." Shura commented after reading a poet's work.  
  
"How could you tell that after reading the poet's work for about what, two minutes?" a girl called Tai asked. She looked at the lengthy poem Shura is holding while she can't even interpret a simple Haiku.  
  
"My father is a novelist so I grew up with his perfection about what he call 'art'. He said that I must practice or I'll end up like someone he knew that has zero talent with writing." Shura explained.  
  
"Your father must be pretty tough. Is he strict?"  
  
"Not really. He's a little grumpy but never to me. He's a known novelist in New York so has to keep up with his image as a-cold-iceblock-that-writes-the-most-romantic-but-tragic-type-of-novels." Shura tries to read another long one.  
  
The girls just looked at her with amazement. Well, they should be, Uesugi Eiri's daughter is sitting right in front of them.  
  
-----------------  
  
Everybody cheered as Shuri crossed the finish line.  
  
"And our winner is still the undefeated champion from downtown Tokyo, Shindou Shuri!" K, the scoutmaster announced. He gave Shuri as smirk knowing she's Shuichi's daughter. How did Shuri learn to bike like that is beyond him.  
  
"So, who's up to the challenge?" he announced as Shuri went to her friends. Shura and gang are passing bye when they heard him.  
  
"I can take her!" Shura accepted. K's eyebrow went to an arch. She's here too? Well, this would be quite interesting.  
  
"Ok. Suit up." he offered a a helmet and biking suit. Shura changed as Shuri wear her helmet. As they came face to face, they're already suited up, complete with biking gear so it's pretty hard to see each other's face.  
  
"Challenge taken up by the girl from New York, Uesugi Shura. On my mark, set, go!" K raised his hand.  
  
And the race begun...  
  
---------------  
  
At first it looked like Shuri has the upperhand, but that changes when her bike got stuck in a puddle. But she just stubbornly drag her bike and went on.  
  
The race went on, each of them determine to beat the other one. Even K doesn't know who'll win...Shindou or Uesugi.  
  
Finally, Shura managed to pull through and accidentally knock Shuri off balance that made her fell on a mud puddle.  
  
She crossed the finish line a minute after that. She then hurriedly went to the fallen Shuri.  
  
"I'm sorry! Here let me help you!" Shura stretched her hand that Shuri gladly accepted.  
  
"No, Let me!" She pulled her down making her fell on the mud as well.  
  
"You!" Shura stood up and struggle in her muddy suit. She took off her helmet and turned away from Shuri that did the same.  
  
"Girls! I guess we've got a new champion. Now shake hands." K arrived smiling internally. Oh the shock! It's one of the few times he wished he had a handy vidcam that's always with him.  
  
"No, I won't." Shura stated, quite angry for what Shuri did earlier.  
  
"Me either!" Shuri not accepting her defeat.  
  
"Now come on. Don't let me use my little friend here." K patted his chest where a thing that suspiciously looked like a gun holster is carefully tucked in. Both girls gulped. K, now grinning evilly remembered two persons that both yield to his so-called 'little friend'.  
  
"Fine!" they exclaimed at the same time as they turn to face each other. Gasps were heard while they stood there, quite shock.  
  
"What? Too stunned at my beauty?" Shuri asked changing the subject.  
  
"Don't you see? You and I look very much alike!" Shura exclaimed.  
  
"Really now?" Shuri seems to contemplate.  
  
"Well, your eyes are much closer than mine. Your ears, not gonna comment about that. Your teeth, well the same as the ears. And your nose? Can that be fixed?" Shuri told that raised some laughter from the audience. Shura fumed from anger but tried to compose herself.  
  
"That just proves we're not alike. You see, unlike you. I have manners and class." Shura spoke in straight English (which is a big thing since it's a Japanese summer camp.- D Is there such thing?- A). K coughed seeing the tension building between them. The crowd dispersed and the two went back in their cabin to retire but has one thing in mind.  
  
"This is war."  
  
tbc  
  
Draken: Fast fact: while we're writing this chapter a local network just announced they'll be showing Parent trap the movie on local television. Aren't we clairvoyants? '  
  
Furin: Don't wanna comment... please review.  
  
Comments, suggestions, comments and FLAMES are welcome.  
  
For those who reviewed. Thank you very much. And for IceAngel6's, thank your for your review. Actually, we've been thinking about it since we've started this story last April and we've come up to a decision that we'll stick to the original plot but we'll spice things up with some few twists of our own. Hope you'll like it. :) 


	3. track 3

Parent trap  
  
Do you think penniless 17 year olds could own something like that?  
  
Ei Furin? What happened to our layout? Why did it changed? And what's with the slashes? What's happening?  
  
Didn't you see the bulletin? I'm just taking certain precautionary measures. We can't afford to be kicked out due to some technicalities.  
  
o.0? Traumatized aren't we?  
  
Yeah...how could they?  
  
But something bothers me...  
  
What is it?  
  
You actually reads the bulletin? o.0?  
  
What's wrong with that?  
  
No comment...On with the fic! This is m/m so...hey! if you know Gravitation, you know it already, right?...Sheesh!  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Anyone who wants their cash taken?" Shura as she arranges the pieces. The other girls looked for contenders but none are brave enough to lose again.  
  
"I'll take a shot at it Uesugi!" A voice from the door shocked the other girls.  
  
"Very well then, Shindou. Have a seat." Shura spat like it's coated with venom. But Shuri was unnerved.  
  
Shura and Shuri arranges the pices in their proper places and they started the battle royale called Chess.  
  
After some minutes, the piles of bet started to rise up. Onlookers held their breath as each of them put something in the box (money, lipstick, copy of gravitation manga, Yuki and Shuichi plushies, lifesize Ryuichi doll...the likes.) for the prize.  
  
"This might not be your unlucky night Shindou." Shura eyeing her pieces.  
  
"Want to make it more interesting?" Shuri with evil gleam in her amber eyes. (Yuki's eyes looked like that- D I think it's gold- A :looking at a pic of Yuki. Draken just gave her the 'whatever' sign:)  
  
"Sure." the same gleam on her 'gold-but-I-still-think-it's-amber' eyes. (What? They're suppose to look alike right?-D ;? -A)  
  
"The loser will jump at the lake... naked."  
  
"Start unbuttoning then Shindou. Check!" Shura moved her rook across.  
  
"Really now?" Shuri asked mockingly. Shura got goosebumps... no one is ever that cocky when she made her trademark check moves...  
  
"Bow down, to the queen." Shuri making her queen eat the offensive rook with fish like grin on her face. (Think about Yuki's face on Shu's dream sequence in the OVA-D). And that move also trapped the white king. "Checkmate!"  
  
Shura groaned in defeat.  
  
------------------  
  
"Might as well do it." Shura said to herself. She turned around and gave the other girls salute before jumping in the freezing lake.  
  
"Quick, get her clothes!" Shuri ordered her minions as they ran from the scene. As Shura emerged from the water and saw that her clothes were gone, her composure blew off.  
  
"You're so gonna get it, Shindou!" she mutters before shivering. Likely, she'll have a cold that night.  
  
--------------------  
  
"I'm so tired!" Shuri exclaimed as they just finished hiking in the woods.  
  
"Yeah, I want to take a nap." a girl seconds to that.  
  
"Nap? I'll be sleeping until afternoon." Shuri doesn't agree.  
  
"Uh...I guess, we'll not be able to do that." The Makiko stopped on her tracks. Shuri and the other 2 stopped too. Their jaws dropped as they saw all their bunks, their bags and her KUMA II floating in the lake. The flag of America is waving proudly at the pole where her poor pink rabbit hang.  
  
"Uesugi!!!"  
  
---------------------  
  
"Being a Gaijin, I don't think she ever heard the saying 'don't ever mess with a Shindou or you'll be hit by the kumagoro beam!' " Shuri accompanied that with a sinister laugh. Her minions just looked at her like she've grown horns on her head.  
  
"Alright then, let's get down to business. Honey?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Whipped Cream and water balloons?"  
  
"Check and check!"  
  
"Feathers, strings and Fluffs?"  
  
"Check, check and check!"  
  
"Vegetable oil and duck tape?"  
  
"Check and check!"  
  
"And lastly, Mud?!"  
  
"Check!!!!!!"  
  
--------------------   
  
The scout trumpet rang that signals morning. Shura opened her eyes and was horrified by the sight before her. Somehow, their whole cabin turned into one huge trap cavern. She cautiously stepped out from her bed but unfortunately, stepped on one booby trap.  
  
The trap releases water balloons which she gracefully avoided. "Miss me!" she said proudly, just then a large water balloon fell on her head. Her scream woke her fellow girls and was shocked to see the room. One girl is full of whipped cream while the other one is covered with honey. In the middle of commotion, Shura stood cursing her rival.  
  
"You, Shindou Shuri is the most evil girl I've ever met!"  
  
Outside, Shuri and her minions were laughing their heads off. She heard what Shura exclaimed and bowed to her minions. "Arigatou gozaimashite!!!"  
  
Just then, Ryuichi and K passed them by.  
  
"Good morning girls, na no da!" Ryuichi chirped in.  
  
"Good morning too, Sakuma-san!"  
  
"Wait a second...Sakuma-san?" Shuri and her minions looked horrified.   
  
"Surprise inspection today!" K announced through his megaphone, this made Shuri scrambling in front of Shura's cabin.  
  
"Miss Shindou, could you kindly step aside?" now in adult mode Ryuichi.  
  
"Er...you can't go in there. One of the girls got sick last night and it's now a total mess."  
  
"But that's more reason why I need to be in there. That girl might be contagious." Ryuichi started pulling the knob. From the inside, Shura heard the scout master and peered in the window. She saw the bucketful of mud tied to the knob of the screen door and decided to take her revenge.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Why Sakuma-san! It's good to see you. Please come in." she opened the door from the inside leaving the screen door still closed.  
  
"Now, step aside Ms. Shindou." Ryuichi opened the door before Shuri could stop him. He's drenched on mud goo while K tried to save him. But it only worsen the casualties when they slipped inside the slippery floor courtesy of the oil. As K tries to stood up, he innocently pulled at a string that unfortunately triggered the ceiling fan to move showering them with fluffs and feathers.  
  
"You!" now on his I'm-Sakuma-the-god mode, pointed at Shuri. " And You!" then turns to Shura. "The two of you will spent the rest of the summer on the cabin in the MIDDLE of the woods. You'll be refrained from talking to others and doing other camp activities. You'll stay there all day and will only come down during meals. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir..." they both said at the same time.  
  
tbc  
  
This sucks...I want my name to be seen...  
  
Well, that's the rules....  
  
Argh! And I hate slashes!  
  
:shrugs: just bear with it.  
  
Fine! Suggestions, comments, questions and FLAMES are welcome.  
  
that's it for today then. Ja! :goes away singing 'namida wa shiteru'  
  
Hey! You forgot to beta-read it again! :wails: WHY ME?!  
  
-----  
  
For those who reviewed, Thank you very much. =) Also, Furin and I are talking about having a weekly update but we're still deciding between thursday and Friday. 


	4. track 4

Parent Trap: Gravitation Style  
  
Do you think penniless 17 year olds could own such things?  
  
(I still don't like it.)  
  
Yare-yare  
  
(Fine. it's m/m. Don't know it? Get the #!&& out of here!)  
  
Don't worry...Draken's on PMS  
  
(Grrr!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Well, you could at least tell why are you so mad at me?" Shura started on their first night at the lone cabin.  
  
"Me? You're the one who's acting high and mighty!" Shuri answered. They both occupy the far corners of the room.  
  
"You can't accept defeat and you humiliated me." Shura answered back.  
  
"You started it, saying we look alike." Shuri looked away.  
  
Shura sighed. "Well, if you're sensitive about having someone look like you. I'm sorry. It's just, I've never met someone that looks identical to me. In New York, most of them looked like my father and uncle. If not for my eyes, I'd say I'm somebody else's daughter."  
  
"Why? Don't you look like your mother?" Shuri asked innocently. Shura bowed her head like she's ashamed or something. "Did I say anything wrong?"  
  
Shura shook her head. "Promise me, you won't laugh, okay?" Shuri nodded.  
  
"Actually, I don't have a mother. I was concieved by a man. But my other father left while I'm just a baby. I grew up with my dad in New York where he's a famous writer. He used to be a novelist here in Japan but I guess when my other father left, he wanted to forget that's why we migrated to the states." Shura's long story. Shuri looked at her like she'd grown another head or something.  
  
"You won't believe this but we have the same story besides the fact that my father is not a novelist but a singer. He stopped when he and my other dad separated. After NG studio closes here in Japan, he built his own record company but he never sang again." Shura looked unbelieving. Shuri somehow sensed what the other is thinking and was afraid to raise the topic up.  
  
Just then, the camp bell rang.  
  
"Hey, dinner time! Maybe we should go back camp and eat." Shuri ran towards the door but Shura blocked it out. "How can you think about food while we unfold something here?"  
  
"What thing? It's just a coincedence that we have the same family background. It's not like your birthday is June 6 (Fu-rin?- D What? You said a date and I gave you one!- A Isn't that Megumi Ogata's birthdate?-D Ho-hum-A) or anything." Shuri rolled her eyes.  
  
"My birthday is June 6. I suppose it's yours too." Shura eyed Shuri as she gasped. It can't be...  
  
"Then it's just coincedence too. Really now, Uesugi, do you actually believe that we can be related?" Shuri spat out.  
  
Shura sighed. Her flickering hope died out. "Maybe you're right. But you see, even if I don't have a mom, I want to feel my other parent's love. He might have left us but I want to feel the touch of his hands. His warmth as he embrace me to sleep. When I leave home for school, my two fathers would be there waving saying 'take care' and 'have a nice day'. And when I got home, there'll be two of them to greet me and ask what happened that day. All those longings, they made me crave for something more. And with you, I see a little hope. That maybe your dad is my dad...but I guess I was wrong. Maybe all I'll ever have is his photo." her eyes were looking straight in the woods, glistening with unshed tears. (Ah...the sap...feel the sap...you should write more sap in my opinion-D --;?- A)  
  
Shuri glanced at her for a second before looking up in the heavens. "I feel that way too. I don't know. I don't really envy the others with moms or better yet, just like me but they got their two dads. I always think that my life with just my dad is perfect but I can't help but be wishful sometimes. That someday, my other father would walk in our door and hug me and dad as he say that he'll never leave us, ever again. But just like you, all I have is his old photo."  
  
"Well, you might just be luckier than me. Your photo might be a whole picture. Not just some photo ripped in the middle right down the bottom." Shura sighed again. Shuri looked at her, shock registering at her round face. She ran towards her box where she kept her personal belongings. "What is it?" Shura asked, confused at the other's action. Shuri then took out a tattered photo.   
  
"This is my other father's photo. My dad gave it to me when I started asking who my father is." Shura's eyes widen. She then ran at the nearby drawer where she put her memory box. She opened it and took out a tattered photo as well. "My father gave it to me when he caught me staring at it. I asked him why do I look a lot like the guy on the picture. He also told me, that the man is my other father."  
  
"Can your picture the other half of this photo? Because like you, this photo is also ripped in the middle..."Shuri paused.   
  
"Right down the bottom. We'll show each photo at the count of three." Shura finished her sentence. Shuri nodded as agreement.  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three!" and as if fate decided to play...the two photo's matched.  
  
"That's my Father!" Shura looking at the blond haired one at the picture Shuri is holding. "And that's my dad!" Shuri not quite believing she'd actually see his bubble-gum haired father smiling brightly at the other photo. They looked at each other as if realizing something.  
  
"If my dad is your dad..." Shuri broke the silence.  
  
"And my father is your father...." Shura looked back at the photo.  
  
"And we have the same birthdays...We're like...sisters!" Shuri exclaimed.  
  
"Sisters?! We're more like twins!" Shura hugged her twin. "I never thought that there's two of me...I mean two of us...I mean..." words left her as her sister hugged her back.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"You want to meet dad and I want to meet father." Shuri then turned to her sister, gold eyes glinting. "Why don't we switch then?"  
  
Shura's eyes sparkled. "Switch? I like it! You'll pretend to be me and I'll pretend to be you. We can pull it off since we look exactly alike!"  
  
"Yep! You got it. But not exactly alike..." Shuri tries to hide a malevolent grin.  
  
"What? We've got the same eyes, nose,ears, mouth, hair...." Shura stopped on her tracks as she felt her long hair. She then looked at Shuri with horror on her eyes as she realize, Shuri's hair is 12 inches short.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Just relaxed." Shuri got the scissors off the drawer. She used it to cut some papers as if testing how sharp it is.  
  
"Relax?! How can I calm down when my hair is about to be cut off by an eleven year old?!Tell me!" Shura panicking...okay, that's an understatement. She's ghostly pale due to fear.  
  
"Want to procede with the plans or just go back to our respective fathers?" Shuri asked with tones so innocent...  
  
"Fine." Shura rolled her eyes as she recieves a triumphant look from her twin. "I can't believe this..." she murmured to herself as she closes her eyes shut while Shuri did some cutting.  
  
After long agonizing hours...  
  
"There! Not bad, right?" Shuri ask as she shows Shura the mirror. Shura can't believe her eyes. With shorter hair now, you can't tell them apart. Just then, something caught Shuri's eyes.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Shura as Shuri turned away from the mirror.  
  
"I've got my ears pierced." Shuri answered that gave Shura the fright that topped the first one. "Oh no...I'll not get my ears. Not now, not ever!" She then walked out.  
  
"Then cutting your hair will just be a waste. I can't come to this camp with my ears peirced and return without it!" Shuri followed.  
  
That night, their screams, mainly Shura's, were heard throughout camp.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"This is the living room and this is the dining room. But we never eat there unless Bhonenkai and New Year. (Most Japanese doesn't celebrate Christmas.) This is the storage room. The studio. Uncle Hiro's room. Aunt Maiko's room. My room and dad's room." Shuri explaining the floor plans of their house in Tokyo. Shura took down some notes as Shuri continued on.  
  
"Uncle Hiro is dad's ultimate bestfriend. He's wise and cool too. If you have any problems you can go to him. Aunt Maiko is dad's sister. She loves to cook and always smiling. Dad, well, as uncle Hiro would describe him 'a hyperactive ball of fire'. But don't disturb him when he's inside the studio. That's his time. He use to sing in a band but they broke up after he got married. Now, he's the president of one of Japan's top recording company so he tends to be busy." Shuri finishes her explanation while showing their pictures.  
  
On Shura's turn...  
  
"We live in this big house. There's the den, dining room, Uncle Tohma's office. Your room, Uncle Suguru's room, the library,, another library but this one can only be used by dad and lastly, the room next to it, Father's room." Shura showing soem detailed floor plans.   
  
"Uncle Suguru doesn't really live with us but he usually stays whenever Dad has some out of town business trip. But he's always there all the time to accompany me. Uncle Tohma, his cousin, is father's brother-in-law. I'm sorry, the only photo I have of him is quite blurred but he's easy to spot at the since he's the only blond besides father in the house. Like uncle Suguru he doesn't stay with us. He's married to Aunt Mika, father's sister who often visits too. Back to uncle Tohma. He's dad's publicist and co-owns Dad's writing firm. He's wise and can be quite manipulative. But he's no match to father. Father is usually silent, typing in his room to finish his newest book. But he often hangs at the balcony after everydays work. They say Father is snobbish and stoic but he's not whenever I'm with him. He tell me stories and talk about his daily life. We talk about just anything whether it be the newest show on t.v. or his latest book. But you know, he never talk about my other dad. All that he said is that he's one annoying brat though I can feel that he still if not love, cares for him" Shura went silent for a minute. She then caught the uncertainty on Shuri's face.  
  
"Hey don't worry. We speak Nihongo to each other so there's no need for you to speak English. " her eyes then caught Suguru's picture. "But I need to teach you something!"  
  
---------------------  
  
After three weeks of memorizing, acting and practicing the hybrid-of-hokey-pokey-and-ring-around-the-rosy handshake, it's time for them to depart.  
  
"Remember, you'll find out how they got together. And I'll find out how they got separated. Okay?" Shuri checked.  
  
"Ok!" Shura answered  
  
"Well, wish us luck." Shuri, now dressed in Shura's dress.   
  
Shura, now in Shuri's jeans and shirt handed her passport. "Remember, uncle Suguru will pick you up at the airport. Don't forget the handshake."  
  
"I won't!" Shuri assured.  
  
K then yelled. "Uesugi Shura! Your car is here!"  
  
"Bye then." Shuri hugged Shura.  
  
"Bye. I'll miss you." Shura hugged back.  
  
"I'll miss you too." Shuri let go and run towards the black car. She waved at Shura before going inside. Shura followed with her eyes as the car disappeared down the road. She sighed before turning to the camp bus where it'll drop her to Downtown Tokyo.  
  
"Please...let it be alright."  
  
tbc  
  
Too bad, Draken got sick after the first few paragraphs so she left me. Sorry for some typos since my pc's spelling check is not working right now. I'll beta-read it manually as soon as I finished the next two chapters since I promised Draken some time off. Draken, Get well soon.

---------------------  
For those who reviewed. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Oh we've decided to update every thursday and if we have free time, maybe we'll update on Saturdays too. ;)


	5. track 5

Parent Trap: Gravitation Style  
  
Like what Draken usually type, 'Do you think penniless 17 year olds could own something like that?'  
  
Well, I'll be the sole writer until Draken get well. So please be kind. I forgot to put Draken's line last time so I'll say it before I forgot again. 'comments, suggestions, questions and FLAMES are accepted.' Well that's all.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
---------------------  
  
Shuri walked out to the waiting area where Suguru's suppose to be. She saw a glimpse of green hair approaching her making her heart beat rapidly. Curtains up!  
  
"Strawberry top, I miss you!" Suguro suddenly stopped. "You've cut your hair! And you've got your ears peirced!" Suguru exclaimed. "Do you hate it?" Shuri asked tentatively. Suguru's shock turned into huge grin.  
  
"Love it! With your hair shorter, you remind me of--" Suguru stopped as if checking himself. Shuri needn't to ask. She knows he's going to say her father's name. That's the reason why she kept her hair short, to look like her father.  
  
"Why don't you give me five?" Suguru handed out his hand. Shuri let out her breath as she do the ritual. As they go outside the airport, she saw the majestic skyline of New York and the statue that stood proudly. "New York, here I come!" she murmured to herself.  
  
--------------------  
  
She's amazed to see such a large house in a city like New York. She always thought that it's like Tokyo where people usually lives in apartments.   
  
"Uncle Suguru, is daddy home?" she turned to Suguru who's now carrying her bags upstairs. Suguru looked at him like she's gone nuts.  
  
"Daddy? Are you referring to Yuki-san?"  
  
'Yuki-san?' "Oh, I mean Father!" she tries to smile. Suguru just shrugged.   
  
"Shuri no baka. I forgot that Shura calls him father. And as far as I know, Shura said our father's name is Uesugi Eiri...who the heck is Yuki-san?" Shuri lost in thought. She entered Tohma's office by mistake.  
  
"Hello stanger!" A low voice greeted that took her out of her reverie. 'Who? Oh!' Shuri's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. She can't believe that her suppose to be uncle Tohma is none other than Seguchi Tohma of Nittle Grasper. First Sakuma-san now Seguchi-san. Her daddy would be very envious! (1)  
  
"Uncle Tohma!" she hugged her fur-coated uncle. Then she started sniffing him   
  
"What are you doing?" Tohma asked quite confused.  
  
"I'm trying to memorize your scent so I can always remember you." Shuri tries to fight her tears. How much did she miss all those years?  
  
Tohma smiled. She reminds him of someone that has the same track of mind like hers. Maybe that's how he can always follow Eiri...through his scent.   
  
"So, how do I smell like?"  
  
"You smell like peppermint and...stawberry pokey?" Shuri's quite puzzled. Pokey? How can a gaijin smell like a Japanese snack?   
  
Tohma looked at her, suspicions rising. How can Shura tell he smells like pokey?  
  
Shuri sensed that she somehow told a wrong thing. That's right! It's America and Pokey barely exist. (2) "I didn't know you like Pokey. I might have brought tons from camp!" she smiled at him brightly.  
  
"That's right! She came from Japan so she must've encountered Pokey." Tohma thought to himself, chuckling inside. A minute there, he can barely tell if the girl he's holding is Shura.  
  
"Where's my Shu-chan?"(3) a voice called from upstairs.  
  
"Better go to your father. He's been cranky all the time you've been in Japan." Tohma ushered her outside the office. She nodded then run towards Eiri's office.  
  
----------------------  
  
In front of her were huge doors. She tries to calm herself. This is it. This is the moment she've been waiting all her life. To meet the man her dad fallen in love with. Her other dad. She gently knock then wait for the answer.  
  
"Shu-chan? Is that you? Come in" a low voice, lower than Tohma's, answered.  
  
She opened the door and the sight of the room overwhelmed her. Stacks, rows and cabinets full of books decorated the three walls. On the far side, there's a huge desk where some stacks of papers and a laptop was placed. Other things like printers, scanners, phone and fax machines are gently lined at the side. But behind the desk is what really matters. The person who's now sitting in a huge chair. The person who broke into smiles upon seeing her and now getting up. The person who crossed the room in barely three strides. The person who's now hugging her tight. The person she's suppose to call father. Eiri Uesugi.  
  
"I guess, I don't need to ask if you miss me, huh?" her tears are now flowing freely from her eyes.  
  
"You're such a crybaby." Eiri just hugged her tight. In the middle of crying, Shuri laughed. So this is how it feels...it felt just like her daddy's hug. Full of love.  
  
--------------------  
  
Shuri sat on the stool beside Eiri's desk (4). She told him almost all what happened in the camp except the fact that she met her twin and they've exchange places. She talks while Eiri types and sometimes laugh and gave comments to her. They're in that smooth flow when someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Eiri said in a low baritone voice. Far from the voice he uses while talking to Shuri.  
  
"It's me Suguru." he poked in his head inside the room and was assured to see Shira there.  
  
"Shura, it seems that someone hitched in your baggage." he show them a pink stuffed bunny. At the sight, Eiri stiffens. "Oh my gosh, Kumagoro!" Shuri exclaimed. Eiri's eyes widen at the name. "Shu-chan? Where did you get that?" he asked darkly. Suguru felt how Eiri tensed at the sight of the toy. That's right! It looks like the Kumagoro Ryuichi gave Shu--  
  
"Er, I suppose we throw out Kumagoro." Suguru suggested. Shuri's eyes widen, wider than Eiri's at the proposal.  
  
"No! You see, a girl from camp, owns it." she stood up and snatched Kuma on Suguru's hands. She hugged it tightly making Eiri remember a scene from the past.   
  
A scene where a pink bunny was hugged by a pink haired boy who looked very lost.  
  
"She said her father gave it to her as a present. He gave it to her so she wouldn't feel lonely even if she only has one parent. Her father also said that kumagoro can take any pains away so he gave it to her. Eversince, she never let it out of her sight." Shuri explained.  
  
"If she never took her eyes off that toy, why is it in you bag?" Tohma suddenly appeared behind Suguru.  
  
"Well, er...she lend it to me. She said I could use some of kumagoro's powers. I'm suppose to mail it to her at the start of school."Shuri quickly answered. She then ran towards her stool. "Can I keep him, da- Father?" she turned to Eiri. Her face made him remember another memory. After some thought, Eiri slowly nodded. Shuri jumped at him, tears evident in her eyes.   
  
"I love you father!" she exclaimed. Suguru tries to hide his grin. Just like the real Shu. Tohma looked at him and signed that they better go. He nodded and signed to Eiri they'll be going. Eiri just raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Since I let you keep Ku- that toy, why don't you go to your room or do something else? I have a deadline tomorrow and I still need to revise some chapters." He looked at Shuri with such cold eyes that can intimidate anyone but has no effect on Shuri. Shura already told her one of their father's peeves. She knows deep inside, her father is not a stone or ice. He's just as loving as her daddy.  
  
"Can I stay here father? Promise I won't make any sound! I just want to watch you." Shuri pleaded. Her time there is limited so she's making it worth it. Eiri rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why does Shura has to take on Shuichi's personality? If not for the eyes, I'll tell it's Shuichi there sitting beside me." Eiri thought while glancing at Shuri now playing with kumagoro's ears.  
  
"Fine. But be quiet!"   
  
-------------------  
  
After some time...Shuri's bored to death. Back at home, it's never this silent. Her daddy would always make a racket or something. They always laugh and her daddy never had mood swings. She then glance at Eiri who's now absorbed at his work.  
  
He looks older than in the picture but that's reality. Almost twelve years passed since that photo is taken. But his handsome features never ceased. The blond locks still shining as ever. Intense gold eyes stared at the screen. It's no wonder her daddy would fall to such man. But what bothers her is how can a perfect relationship end just like that...what more, how did it began?  
  
"Father..." she started.  
  
"....hn" was the only answer.  
  
"I want to know...how did you and daddy met." Shuri looked how Eiri's face change into a face of calmness into pain then into apathetic. She lost her courage and decided not to push it further. After some tense minutes, the typing continues as if her father forget it ever happened.  
  
The silence is killing her. Is this how her twin lives? She'll die if this continues on.   
  
Little did she know, Eiri is keeping an eye at her. "Shura somehow change this summer. I wonder what happened at camp." he thought as he continues with his work.  
  
Just then, Shuri started humming a familiar tune. It can't be...where did she heard that song? After a few minutes, in a hush voice, Shuri sang the words he dreaded to hear.  
  
kiss shining hitomi no kuchizukete  
  
toke desu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
  
kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
  
kagayaki hajimeta maboroshi  
  
Tears starts to form in Eiri's eyes. That's his song...his song for....He looked at Shuri who's now making Kuma dance as if he's (5) the one singing the song.  
  
Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori  
  
karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
  
make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra  
  
mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni  
  
As the song ended, Shuri made Kuma bow and wave at the imaginary audiences. She then heard a sharp intake of air coming from her father. When she looked at him, the pained expression came back as her father is valiantly fighting back his tears.  
  
"Father...?"  
  
"Where did you learn that song...?" a quiet question from her father.  
  
"T-- the girl from camp who owns kumagoro. That's her favorite song. She said that it's her father's favorite too. It's from Nittle Grasper. Why do you ask, father?" Shuri asked quite trembling.  
  
"Shura...that song...I wrote that song."  
  
tbc  
  
1. She still doesn't know the past, right?  
  
2. I don't know if America knows pokey so guessing here.  
  
3. Sorry, I can't think of a pet name other than Shu-chan.  
  
4. Just like the stool Shuichi always sat on.  
  
5. Ryuichi always referred him as a person so thought I should do the same.  
  
Sorry if I made some errors or maybe butchered Eiri's personality here. Gravitation is not my forte and it is my first time writing this without Draken so I think he's quite OOC. No make that, definitely OOC.   
  
To all those who e-mailed and reviewed...Thank you very much. :)  
  
------Answers to questions-------  
  
We've recieved a lot of e-mails and even a review asking how did the couple got twins. To answer it, we must explain first that this is AU because we took off fifteen years after the last episode. (3 years of being together, one year on being wed and eleven years of separation.) Draken thought that we could use the IVF process and I said that we could use it as a reason since more than a decade had passed and well, technology could be better. But we're not that familiar with the IVF since we've only took it up in Psychology for about what...two days? So we don't want to take the risk of stating something we really have no idea to start off. That's when the idea of 'Hey, it's AU. We could make pigs fly.' popped in our head. So to settle things, we've decided that the twins are concieved by one of the guys and was brought to the world by using some 'Science magic' and C-section. I hope that satisfy all your questions. With that settled, there's only one argument between the two of us. Who concieved them? Eiri or Shu? It's still undecided so we'd like your help...whom do you think carried the twins in his bellies? 


	6. track 6

Parent Trap: Gravitation Style  
  
Don't own it. Enough said.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Shuri!!!" a pink haired typhoon grabs the startled Shura as she embarks from the plane.  
  
"Fa-father?" a huge sweatbead formed in her head. Is this what her other dad like?  
  
"Father? Last time I checked it's daddy. When did you become prim and proper?" a now grown Shuuichi looked at his daughter with huge lavander eyes. He have grown quite a bit and his baby blue eyes shows some maturity. He's like the sane version of Sakuma Ryuichi with MPD. He led Shura on their waiting car.  
  
"It doesn't matter dad. I miss you so much dad!" Shura as she sat on the passenger seat beside Shuichi.  
  
"You're acting strange, ri-chan. Everything alright?" Shu as he drove them home.  
  
"I'm fine dad. Why do you ask dad?" Shura scanning downtown Tokyo through her window.  
  
"I dunno...why do you keep saying dad. You sound different." Shu glancing at now chibified Shura.  
  
"It's just, it's been a long time since I've called you dad, Dad." Shura's simple answer.  
  
"So you missed calling me dad?"  
  
"Yes, it's like a lifetime, dad." Shura grinned. How happy she as now that she can call someone other than Eiri dad. Just then, Shura's eyes widen. They've entered a private drive on the outskirts of Tokyo. Shuri forgot to mention that they're living in such a house!  
  
"Oh my gosh! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shura practically jumping at her seat when she saw the sign 'Shindou Residence.'  
  
"That's the Shuri I know!." Shu exclaimed.  
  
--------------------  
  
Hiro and Maiko are waiting outside the front porch when they arrived.  
  
"Hey kiddo! How's camp?" Hiro greeted when they got out of the car.  
  
"Uncle Hiro! Aunt Maiko!" she ran towards them and hugged them tightly. Hiro and Maiko looked at Shuichi quite puzzled. Shuri's never this...touchy. Shuichi just gave them the 'don't ask me look.'  
  
"Say, how about we make some Udon?" Maiko proposed.  
  
"Can I have some rice dumplings?" Shura asked at the mention of food.  
  
The other three looked at each other. When did Shuri dropped the Udon offer and prefer dumplings? Perhaps camp can change people that...fast.  
  
"Well, after that. I have someone I'd like you to know." Shu butts in.  
  
Shura nodded as she follows Maiko in the kitchen.  
  
"Are you sure it's the right time?" Hiro asked.  
  
"What better time than now. She needs to know. Besides, sooner or later news will came to her so I better do it myself." Shu shrugged.  
  
"It's up to you then." Hiro following the two inside. Shu's left outside pondering if what he did was worth it.   
  
"Shuri needs a parent. A mother even." he thought before following inside.  
  
-------------------  
  
"So, the princess returned..." a soft voice asked as Shu approach the pool area. He didn't usually like tiny soft voices esp. from girls but she's the only girl that accepted him after learning his past.  
  
His past that still haunts him...no, that's not it. The past he refuses to forget.  
  
"Shu darling, come here beside me." a rather tall blond, the same height as him, patted the seat beside her.   
  
As Shu seated, she envelops him in her hug.  
  
"So, when will we meet?" she asked, trying to be seductive.  
  
"She'll be here soon..."  
  
"Dad!" a wail from Shura caught their attention. "Here she is." Shu disentangled himself from the woman and greeted his daughter.  
  
"Shuri, this is Mariko Yucheki. Mariko, this is my daughter and love of my life, Shuri."  
  
"Nice to meet the ever famous Shuri. Your father talks alot about you." Mariko stood up and bowed. Shura did the same.  
  
"I'll just go get something. I'll leave you two for awhile..." Shu left them. Shura eyed the woman before she sat on the edge of the pool.  
  
"Shuri never mentioned dad dating. She assured me daddy never had a girlfriend or boyfriend eversince he and father separated." Shura lost in her thoughts was interupted by a small beeping sound.  
  
"Sorry. My phone." Mariko whispered before taking the call. Even if she's taught not to, she can't help but listen in Mariko's conversation to the caller.  
  
"Hello. Yes, this is Mariko. Shindou-san's publicist. No. I'm sorry he can't. He's scheduled to a meeting off the country. Next month is also booked for the new album release of one of the bands. I'll schedule that the month after the next if that's okay. okay? Thanks. Bye." Mariko ended the call.  
  
"Dad didn't tell me he'll be leaving the country." Shura commented.  
  
"He's not really. But he made me sure that his summer will not be interrupted so as publicist, I need to do that." Mariko's reply which didn't suited Shura. She then jumps unceremoniously at the pool, splashing water to Mariko.  
  
"Oh, sorry...did I get you wet?" Shura ask in her not-so innocent voice.  
  
"Not really, Shuri." Mariko tries to smile but ends up looking smug.  
  
"You know, you're just like the others..."  
  
"Others..?"  
  
"Yeah. But I can't blame you. Maybe 30 is a lucky number."  
  
"I'm 30th?"  
  
"Yeah...just like the others. Horseback riding, stroll in the gardens, a dip in the pool, father's best wine served for just the two of you."  
  
Just then, Shu came back.  
  
"Mariko,how about we drank one of my best wines. Just the two of us." Shu asked. Mariko eyed Shura that took a dive.  
  
-------------------  
  
Shuri can't believe herself. That afternoon, she just uncovered something that shook her. It's her daddy that left that man...not the other way around.  
  
Memories from that afternoon came back...  
  
After singing 'Shining Collection', her father asked her where did she learn that song. After she answered, although shakily, her father told her that he's the one that wrote that song.  
  
"Really father?" she asked very excited. Her father wrote one of the best songs she ever heard. Why didn't her daddy mentioned that?  
  
"Yes...the song was for your other father..." Eiri tore his gaze at her face. The face that just reminded him of someone he really loves. The face that always haunts him back every night. The face of the man he vowed to love forever.  
  
"You asked earlier how your father and I met right?" her father asked in a low raspy voice. Shuri nodded.  
  
"Would you believe it started on a stupid song?" a small smile is playing on Eiri's lips upon remembering that one fated night that gravitation took place between him and one Shindou Shuichi. And that smiled made him look ten years younger in Shuri's opinion.  
  
Shuri laughed internally upon knowing. She couldn't believe it. Rage beat had always been her favorite after Shining collection. Everytime she listens to her father's cd collection, she never fails to sing that two songs. She even blushed a bit when Eiri commented that she had her father's voice. Ah! This day is the happiest day of her life. But when Eiri's eyes became solemn, she knew that something happened between him and her other dad.  
  
"Father, would you tell me how did you separate ways?" she decided to take a step on thin ice. Too thin ice.  
  
"Your father..." Eiri stood up and faced the balcony. In a very hushed voice, he told her "Shuichi left me. he's the one that gave up. Not me. I never did. Until now...I'm hoping..." That's when she decided to stop. Can't step anymore on his father's shadow now that he's down. She excused herself and went to her room.   
  
Just then, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Shuri! It's me Shura...there's a small problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's this girl named Mariko. I think dad's falling for her."  
  
"Psh! That can't happen. I know dad, I'm the only girl in his life."  
  
"But he's serious!"  
  
"Give it a day or two. She'll leave. I promise."  
  
"Fine...bye then."  
  
"Bye." Shuri puts the cradle back. Deep inside, she feels that her dad could be serious this time. But she can't let that happen. Now that she've came to know that her father still loves his dad!  
  
---------------  
  
A lone figure stood beside Mariko's red car.   
  
"What are you doing here? Shuichi might see you!" She starts to panic. The figure turned to her. It's none other than Taki Aizawa!  
  
"Stop being so a scardy cat. Relax, nobody had seen me."  
  
"Get in the car." she ordered before getting in herself. She drived them away before returning in their conversation.  
  
"Plans going well, I suppose?" Taki asked.  
  
"Yeah...in more than a month, I'll be Mrs. Shindou."  
  
"Good. I've been waiting this long to have my revenge. Soon, Shindou will fall into ruins." Taki then eyed Mariko. "And his company will fall into our hands."  
  
"But there's a small problem."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Shuri Shindou. His daughter." Taki seemed thinking. "But don't mind it. Once Shuichi and I are married, I'll ship her off to Pluto." she laughed at her plan where Taki soon followed.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Shura is getting desperate. She knows that sooner or later, Shu will tell her that he's getting married. They need to switch back!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Shura is that you?" Suguru, the one who picked up the phone, asked.  
  
"Uncle Suguru, I'm right here." Shuri appeared beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry." he then covered the mouth piece. "She sounded like you. By the way, a certain Meiko Saiyo is asking for you." he handed him the phone. Shuri accepted it with a smile.  
  
"Meiko-chan! It's good to hear from you!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Shuri!!!!!!!!" Shura yelled from the other side.   
  
"Would you be a dear and hold on for a minute?" she then opened the nearby closet door and went inside it.  
  
"You wouldn't believe. Father is so great! I never thought that all those things happened bet-" She's cut off by Shura.  
  
"Dad is going to be married. We have to switch back!"  
  
"I won't! I still want time with father." she fumbles on some coat pocket and was delighted to see some candy wrapper.  
  
"But Shuri...he's serious."  
  
She rumples the wrapper over the mouthpiece thus creating static sounds.  
  
"Shura...are rumples still...there?rumples"  
  
"Shuri, what's happenning?"  
  
"Irumples hearrumplesloosing....you." she then puts the phone back on the cradle. Shura let out a defeated sigh. This time, she's all alone.  
  
Back at Shuri, after opening the closet door, she's met by three curious eyes.  
  
"Er...some camp tradition I picked up. It's stupid I know but hey, it's tradition!" her lame excuse. The three looked at her not believing. And as if fate came to rescue, Eiri's cell went off. After answering the call, he looked at Shuri.  
  
"Want to go with me to the office?" Shuri's eyes widen in delight.  
  
------------------  
  
"Ever thought of getting married again, father?" Shuri asked as she and Eiri walked downtown to his office since it's just three blocks away.  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
"No reason. Say, ever thought of getting back together with my dad?" Shuri asked half-hoping. Eiri seemed to gave it a thought but decided not to answer.  
  
"Father, would you? I mean, Is there still a chance?"  
  
"Shu-chan, I don't know what makes you ask things like that. I can't answer it but I guess...maybe...if he still wants me that is." Eiri answered quite hesitant.  
  
Shuri looked at her father with a smile as they continues walking. She's right...there's still hope.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Ready for our camping trip next week?" Shu asked as he and Shura stroll in the gardens.  
  
"What camping trip?" Shura asked fumbling at her thoughts if Shuri told anything about camping with their dad.  
  
"The one we usually take before school starts. Honestly, I think something's wrong with you Ri-chan." Shuichi looked worried.  
  
"I'm fine really." she smiles. Shu just nodded.  
  
"Also, I'd like to tell you that I'm planning-- hey! Where are you going?" Shu ask as Shura started running away from him.  
  
"Sorry! I forgot to do something. You can tell it to me later dad!" she rans off out of Shuichi's view.  
  
"She's avoiding the subject...maybe she doesn't want it..." Shu thought as he slowly follows back to their house.  
  
------------------  
  
Inside, Shura didn't see Hiro and Maiko in the living room.  
  
"What made you run like that?" Hiro suddenly asked.  
  
"Hoe?! Uncle!" she exclaimed. Hiro's left eyebrow perked up.  
  
"Hoe? Don't you mean nani?" Maiko, knowing her neice's vocabulary.  
  
"Well, er..that's..." Shura can't come up with an excuse.  
  
"After you came back from that camp, you've changed Shira." Hiro being the straightforward guy.  
  
"Yeah...Kumagoro's missing. You suddenly taking fondness on dumplings over your favorite food. Overseas calls during midnight. You've change a lot." Maiko supporting Hiro's statement.  
  
Hiro stood up and put his hands on Shura's shoulder. He squeezes it gently before giving a reassuring smile. "If something's bothering you, we're here..." he then turned towards the kitchen.  
  
Maiko followed. She looked at her while smiling, wistfulness on her face. "If I didn't knew better, I'd say you're--" she stopped before shaking her head.  
  
"That I'm who, aunt Maiko?" Shura ask.  
  
"Nevermind. You better get back to Shuichi." Maiko answered. She then continues walking away.  
  
"That I'm Shura? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" this made Hiro and Maiko stop on their tracks and turned to the now crying Shura.  
  
"What are you saying...?" Maiko's words were above whisper.  
  
"You're telling us that you're..." Hiro couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yes. I'm Shura. Shuri and I met at camp and decided to switch." Shura lowered her gaze.  
  
Hiro was speechless while Maiko broke into tears.  
  
"What's happening here?" Shu entered the den. He saw the now crying Maiko, the stunned Hiro beside her and a crying Shuri across them.  
  
"Maiko, Hiro...what...?"  
  
"Can I hug her?" Maiko ran towards Shura and enveloped her in a tight hug. Hiro soon followed.  
  
"June 6, at exactly 6 o'clock A.M., a bouncing baby girl. Pink hair and gold eyes...you're an angel. Now...now you're so big. You've become so beautiful...so beautiful..." Maiko cries more. Hiro just nodded. He then pulled Maiko away.  
  
"What do you want me to cook? Dumplings? Lots of them?" Maiko still crying.  
  
"Know what? We'll cook everything up. Right Maiko? Let's make this night special!" Hiro suddenly have the ability to talk again. He led the crying Maiko toward sthe kitchen who's still giving Shura some flying kisses.  
  
---------------  
  
"I'll ask about what happened later. But for now, I want to tell you something. I know, as my only daughter, you've been lonely. I'm not always there for you. So that's why I've decided to have a relationship with Mariko." Shu started.  
  
"That's brilliant!" Shura exclaimed.  
  
"You think?" Shu asked quite startled.  
  
"Yes! Absolutely wonderful. You've got such a big heart dad!" Shura hugged her father, gold eyes glinting with happiness.  
  
"Yes...thanks. I know you're a big girl and..."  
  
"I'm glad you're adopting Mariko! I've always wanted a sister." Shura cuts off.  
  
"What?! That's not what I've meant." Shu replied that shuts Shura.  
  
"I mean...I plan on marrying her." he added. Shura's eyes widen.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?! YOU CAN'T MARRY HER! I ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER FATHER! I DON'T NEED A MOTHER IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! I DON'T WANT YOU TO MARRY AGAIN UNLESS IT'S WITH MY OTHER DAD! EVER!" Shura bursted out in straight english. She then stomped off leaving a stunned Shuchi.  
  
"Did she just say that in straight english with a gaijin accent?" he asked stunned. He turned towards the kitchen where Maiko and Hiro poked their heads out.  
  
"Hey! Don't look at us." they both said before shutting the kitchen door shut.  
  
Shuichi groaned in confusion.  
  
tbc   
  
Gomen for not updating in a certain basis(updating out of whim), Draken would surely kill me!!! But her older sister is scarier!!! She's the one who told me to update as soon as I've finished a chapter so pls. don't blame me!!!! hides under a rock Eneweiz, I think that it's about time to put some thanks and comments to our reviewers...so drum roll please!!!  
  
Aneki Sha-sha- (She's Draken's older sis. A writer but from a nother site.) Thanks for guiding Draken and I. You're our hero!  
  
zyxwvutsrqonmlkjihgfedcba- Wow...is that really your name? 0.o?I totally agree with you...but Draken kept pointing that things could change...feh! Well, she know's it more than I do....  
  
abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz - I love strawberry too!!!   
  
Rin- Thanks. And as what we've said on chapter 2, we've come up to a decision last april...the plot might be too familiar but there's certain twists...  
  
hee-chan2-thanks. We'll definetely continue!  
  
t.A.M.a-Aki-Kaeri- long name. Actually, I don't know that they got separated because they're too old in the movie. Eneweiz, about the reason..just wait for the next chappies! V  
  
Burned Vamp- Yep! But I'm being biased here because Draken can't argue her case...  
  
miki- Another vote on Shu! Yay!!! I'm winning against Draken!!!! holds out the V sign  
  
Rhoda- Really?! Arigatou!!!!!!!!!bows furiously He's really OOC? Wait till next chapter! I hope that Draken wouldn't kill me for butchering his chara....hides behind her Kurama wall scroll.  
  
Zaphi-We'll try to update twice or thrice a week  
  
Ryuichi-pika- We hope we've answered your question to your satisfaction. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Meepu- Well, it's just based on the movie's plot but we try to give our own intakes to give it a certain twist...I hope we can give it justice. crosses her fingers  
  
tati714- Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Baka Shuichi and Baka Ryuichi- Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Ice Angel6- Thanks a bunch! Actually, your review is one of our two favorites. (We all like the reviews but those two reviews stands out the best. Actually, the other one is a flame...teehee..) We really don't think as a flame or something bad. Actually, We're glad you've given time to point out things you've noticed. We hope that as we go along the next chapters, you'll see that your work is not in vain. We really apreciate it. Thanks a bunch! BTW, thanks for pointing out the review thingy, Draken must've forgotten to check her settings but I've fixed it. Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!!  
  
And to all those I've not mentioned- I'm sorry if I can't tell your name or even your e-addy but I don't want to open Draken's e-mail account in respect of her privacy so pls. don't be mad. Eneweiz, thanks for your reviews!!!  
  
Well, that's about it! See you on next chapter!!! BTW, we'll be having a poll about that 'who-carried-the-twins-for-nine-friggin'-months!' until we came to the chapter where that question would be ask. So far...(except our votes)  
  
Shu- on ff. 4, e-mails 5. Total 9  
  
Eiri- on ff. 0, e-mails 3. Total 3 


	7. track 7

Parent Trap: Gravitation Style  
  
Don't own it. Enough said.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
-----------------------  
  
"That was great father!" Shuri hopping along the way as they walk home.   
  
That afternoon was a total blast. After going to the firm, they've decided to go to the nearest mall. There, they ate at Eiri's favorite tea house. They've also gone into the amusement center where Shuri won in almost all Shooting booths. Eiri didn't know his daughter is a sharp-shooter. And to finish the day, Shuri led her father on the Karaoke booth. The booth was in a open space and every person in that amusement center could hear them. Shuri dominated the stage as she sang songs from Nittle Grasper, which is quite popular on New York years ago. She earned applauses from strangers but her heart leapt with joy when she saw Eiri nodding in approval.  
  
"He reminds me of Shu when she sang Sleepless Beauty." Eiri thought as his daughter started entering another set of numbers. He's surprised when he saw the title on the screen. He forgot...Bad Luck also made it overseas.  
  
"This song is a very memorable one for me. My parents met through this song. The song that changed their worlds." she then paused for a moment. Can she pull it off? And in front of those stragers...much...in front of her father.  
  
That sudden pause made a memory flashed in Eiri's mind. A memory where a certain pink haired angel stood on the stage speechless. Where the audience anticipated the song he's about to sing. The song his daughter were now about to sing.  
  
As the intro starts, the audience expected her to sing the english version but was surprised that she's going to sing the original version. Can a girl pull it off? This are one of those times Eiri wishes to have a cigarette. But he quitted, 11 years ago since Shura is allergic to cigarette smoke.  
  
obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete  
  
hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa SHIGUNARU wa kuato dake nokoshite-iku  
  
madoronda NOIZU ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni  
  
yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete  
  
In Eiri's mind, everything disappears until there's nothing but the stage and Shuichi singing Rage Beat.  
  
doko ni mo tomoranai  
  
mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo  
  
furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte  
  
tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World  
  
Shuichi, with his pink hair dancing with the lights and his huge amethyst eyes looking at him...smiling at him.  
  
muragaru fuan ni tsume o tatareba mishiranu uso ni hajikarete  
  
mote-amasu jikan ga sabitsuita machi o warubirezu ni kazette-iru  
  
berubetto no KOIN dake o PAKKU ni tsumete  
  
meiro no you na yume no chizu wa iranai  
  
Some people at his side are murmuring. "That girl...she reminds me of the original singer. Do you remember the pink haired vocalist of that band? Even their hair is the same. If not for the eyes..." other words that followed that are drowned by the music. He smiled inwardly, his daughter has a bright future in the industry. He can't help but butt in. "You want to know why she looks so much like the former singer?" the person looked at him quite puzzled. "That's because..." he turned to the now dancing Shuri. "She's his daughter." Several pairs of eyes widen at the fact. Eiri just smiled more. "I'm proud of her Shu..." he thought.  
  
saka-maku kodou kara  
  
kirakira gin no Passion kakehiki dake no yuuwaku  
  
kowaresou na kimi no hitomi ga ikeru DOA tataite  
  
sagashi-tzuzukeru You Just a New World.  
  
At the guitar solo, Shuri left the stage and went towards Eiri. "Come sing with me father!" she pulled him up the stage that earned some gasps from the audience. "Hey! Isn't that Yuki Eiri?" Someone from the back yelled. "You mean Yuki Eiri, the famous novelist?!" The crowd went wild.  
  
"Everybody! This is Eiri Uesugi...my father." Shuri shocked both the audience and Eiri. "And he's going to sing with me the song my daddy wrote, Shindou Shuichi!" another shock, but this time the crowd recovered and cheered. That relationship is one of the most controversial news on Japan and the world. Catcalls and whistles can be heard as Shuri, now with Eiri, sang the last few verses.  
  
MEIN SUTORIITO ni kizamu semegi-atta namida ga  
  
ima mo kikoeru kutsuon o hisumaseru  
  
doko ni mo tomaranai  
  
mitasai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo  
  
furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte  
  
tadoritsuku basho e I Want a New World!!!!!!!  
  
The applauses from the crowd drown their voices. They even ask an encore from the famous novelist but the father-daughter team quickly disappeared in the mob.  
  
--------------------  
  
"You Shura, took that craziness from your other dad." Eiri commented, following Shuri.  
  
Shuri turned with a smile that's identical to Shuichi. "At least the whole world or rather the people from New York has been graced by the famous Uesugi Eiri's voice." she grinned before dashing towards their house.  
  
Eiri almost laughed at the scene...he didn't know it would only take one request with matching strong pull from his daughter to make him sing the song he dubbed as the worst song a zero talent could write.  
  
---------------------  
  
At dinner, a fax came where a picture of suppose to be Kumagoro with a balloon dialouge containing the numbers 911 reached Suguru's notice. He put it in his pocket before entering the dining where Shuri, Eiri and Tohma are now seated.  
  
He sat beside Shuri and purposely dropped the paper between them. Shuri noticed it and went pale.  
  
"Are you okay, Shura?" Tohma asked.  
  
"Yes...I'm fine...uh...Can I please leave? I mean, can I go out and have some fresh air? Today is quite tiring really..." she excuses herself before leaving the room. The three looked at each other with puzzled eyes.  
  
"Have some fresh air...?" Tohma looking over the hall where Shuri left a few minutes ago.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hello? Collect call to Japan please." Shuri upon entering the phone booth. After a few rings...Shura picked the other line.  
  
"Hello? What happened?" Shuri asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"Dad's going to marry Mariko! The wedding will be held first week of the next month."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I don't know. I've done what I can do but I can't. I need you here Shuri! I can't do it alone." Shura is just as lost as her.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell father. Wait for me there Shura. We've got a marriage to break down."   
  
"Hurry!" Shura's last words before they both hang the phone. Being so absorbed in her call, she didn't notice the person standing in front of the booth.  
  
"Ooops! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..Uncle Tohma?" her eyes contracted to dots with the sight of her fur-coated uncle.  
  
"I believe that you've got something to tell me young lady." Tohma said in a very knowing voice. Shuri's words came back to her. 'Uncle Tohma is a manipulative person.'  
  
"I...er...it's a very long story." she stutters. Tohma smiled. "Well, the park is big. I'm sure if we walk there, you could tell me the wholestory." as he leads her to the nearby park. Shuri sighed in defeat.  
  
----------------  
  
After explaining it to her uncle Tohma, he told her to go to her father that night. They can't be delayed any further or they can never mend the mistakes of the past.  
  
"Go. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you. After all those years." Tohma encourages. Suguru's behind them crying.   
  
"I can't believe it. That it's really Shuri...I wonder...can this family be together once again?" Suguru as he embraces Shuri. Tohma coughed and knocked softly on Eiri's room. He then signed Suguru that it's time to let go.  
  
"Goodluck!" they told her as they pushes her to the door when they heard Eiri's reply.  
  
---------------  
  
Shuri stood in front of Eiri's bed clutching her Kumagoro. Eiri's on the phone talking to one of their publishers. He signed her to come to bed beside him. Shuri follows but she turned towards his closet instead. Eiri was dumbfounded when she locked herself inside.   
  
"Shu-chan...father's going to have a break before the start of the school year. Do you like to go to France with me?" Eiri asked as he walk towards the closet door.  
  
"No...I can't. I need to go back to Japan."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Because Shura's waiting for me there. I have to go back." Eiri looked at the closed closet door. What in the world is Shura telling now?  
  
"As far as I know, Shura's right behind my closet door." he answered while knocking.  
  
"No! Shura's in Japan. We've met in camp and decided to switch places." Shuri admitting the truth. That's where Eiri stopped. If what she's telling is the truth... then...  
  
"You mean...." he can't continue with a very shaky voice.  
  
"Yes. I'm not Shura. I'm Shuri. I've always wanted to meet you so I asked Shura if we can switch for awhile. But...but..." she tries to stifle a sob. Eiri then opened the door and revealed a crying Shuri.  
  
"But what...?"  
  
"But I want you to love me as Shuri not because I'm Shura." This time, Eiri cried. He locked her in a tight hug kissing her hair.  
  
"Shuri? Is this really my Shuri? I've always loved you eversince you were born. Oh Shuri!" his tears are flowing freely. All those years, now he can embrace his other daughter. But where's Shura?  
  
"Where did you say Shura is?" Eiri wiping both their tears.  
  
"Japan. Father, we must go there. Daddy's waiting for you!" Shuri answered biting her tounge for lying. Eiri looked at her seriously.  
  
"Really? Shu-Shuichi knows this?"  
  
"Yes. Thay've booked already in this hotel at Kyoto. Shura said that dad wants to talk. You know, clear things up."   
  
Eiri contemplates for a moment before calling Tohma.  
  
"You called?" Tohma enetered his room.  
  
"Could you book us plane tickets off to Japan as soon as now?"  
  
"Sure!" Tohma quickly left. Shuri embraced her father with joy.  
  
-------------------  
  
"You sure you want me to come?" Suguru asked as he helps Tohma and Eiri pack Eiri's things.  
  
"Go with them Suguru. Eiri here could use some support. Mika can't come and I can't leave the firm. That leaves you. Besides, Hiro and Shu might want to reunite with their bandmate." Tohma trying to close a suitcase.  
  
Suguru sighed. Shuri entered after calling Shura the details. "Father, I'm ready!!!" she then stopped at her tracks. Clothes strewn everywhere, suitcases opened and boxes lying on the floor. Her father's once pristine room is now a total chaos.  
  
"What happened?!" she exclaimed. Tohma and Eiri looked at each other. Suguru looked outside the window avoiding the subject.  
  
"Fine! But you better be ready in an hour." Shuri's eyes narrowed before leaving.  
  
"You know, she reminds me of someone who has the eyes that's exactly like hers." Tohma teased. Eiri just scoffed and continued packing.  
  
"Kidding aside Eiri, if I were someone who's going to meet their ex, I suggest you bring this." He pulled out a black tuxedo from the closet. It's all black except the undershirt.  
  
Eiri sighed. It's one of his new tuxedo's but it looks exactly like the one he wore on the night of his wedding.  
  
tbc  
  
Yeah, he's really OOC but almost eleven-twelve years passed so maybe he did change or he return to the real Eiri before the Kitazawa incident. Eneweiz, this is AU so...

Shu- on ff. 5, e-mails 7. Total 12  
Eiri- on ff. 0, e-mails 3. Total 3


	8. track 8

Parent trap: Gravitation Style  
  
by: Draken-sama and AoiFurin  
  
Do you think penniless seventeen year olds could own it?  
  
(Hi!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Good! Now I can...:ropes started to appear on Furin's chair: now what?  
  
(You can't leave me now! Har!Har!Har! Besides, don't you want this? ..:shows a giant wallscroll of Kurama. Furin oogles at the sight:..)  
  
Fine! Argh! The things I do for Kurama...#  
  
(..:grins like a maniac then looks at the last two chapters:.. WHEN DID YUKI BECAME SO SOFT?!!!!!!)  
  
--..:Scratches her head:.. uh...since I've written the last two chapters?  
  
( 0.o? Whatever...m/m content. You've been warned.)  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Are you sure about this Taki?" Ma is now dressed in a yellow suit. Behind him is Ken sporting a red suit.  
  
Taki, who's wears a gray suit turns to them. "Yes! Besides, it'll be fun to see Shindou's reaction when he finds out that he'll be marrying my sister."  
  
"But Taki, Mariko's not your sister. She's just a girl you picked on some club." Ken butts in. Taki gave him a glare.  
  
"No Ken-chan. Mariko is my 'half-sister'. Understood?" Ma and Ken could only nod.  
  
Mariko enters the room and is please to see Taki in such suit.  
  
"Ready?" she asks.  
  
"Always." Taki answers before they follow her outside.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Look, There's Mariko." Shuichi points at the lobby. He, Shura and Hiro went towards her but abruptly stop when they saw who she's with.  
  
"Aizawa." Shuichi hissed. He may have forgiven him for what he've done but he'll never forget.  
  
"Shindou." a warm welcome from a person who's suppose to be enemy. Mariko 'looked' surprised.  
  
"Do you know my brother, Shuichi?"   
  
"Brother?!" Hiro and Shu exclaims. Taki fights a grimace.  
  
"Actually, half-brother. Taki, you never told me you know Shuichi." Mariko could win 'best actress' award if only they knew.  
  
"You see...we rather have a bad past together. But that's behind us, right Shuichi?" Taki eyes Shuichi. He knows he'll not speak esp. in front of his daughter.  
  
"By the way Taki, this is Shuri. She's Shuichi's daughter. She's also the one who proposed this get-together." Mariko introduces the frowning Shura.  
  
"How are you young lady?" Taki bowed. At a closer look, he trembled on what he saw. "She has her father's eyes, Shindou." Taki commented. Shuichi blush but quickly got his composure back. This didn't go unnoticed by Taki. 'He's still hook up with him. This might be a problem.'  
  
"Why don't we go up to our rooms? It's been a rough ride and I know you're all tired travelling from Tokyo to Kyoto." Mariko took Shuichi's arm and lead him to the lounge. Hiro and Shura is left alone with Taki and co.  
  
"Beware of him. We can't trust that guy." Hiro whispers to Shura as she examines the guy called Taki. Her uncle's right, she's not comfortable with him. They left the three who's still grimacing.  
  
---------------------  
  
"We're here!" Shuri exclaims as they arrive at the hotel/resort. Suguru came out behind her but goes to the other side to help a pale Yuki out. (He's no longer Yuki. Use Eiri-A But...:got the crystal glare™: Fine-D)  
  
You could tell that EIRI's not feeling well that day. Half of his life, he's in a plane that's why it didn't make much sense why he, Eiri Uesugi, throws out on a plane heading Japan. (maybe it's the destination- A You just have to give it away don't you?!- D Gomen ne...- - A)  
  
"Seriously Eiri-san, you need some medicine." Suguru supporting Eiri up.  
  
"No I don't. All I need is a trip to the bar to settle my stomach." Eiri stubbornly shook Suguru's hand but before he could stand upright, his felt his world spinning. Good thing there's a nearby wall. This motion sickness is really new to him. Shuri and Suguru just look at him with sweatbeads on their heads.  
  
"Uhm..I think I better check on Shura." Shuri leaves them.  
  
"Fujisaki." a much coherent Eiri starts. "Yes?" Suguru look at Eiri who's now standing on his own.  
  
"Go after her. She might got lost. Here's the key to the room Tohma booked us in." Eiri hands him the keycard. "I'll just go to the bar to have something to settle this quesy feeling." Eiri then walks to the other side where the bar can be seen. Suguru shrug but follows Eiri's order. (Quesy?-A Shut up.-D)  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Near the elevator, Mariko is waiting for Shuichi. She then saw Shuri and was confused to see her in a different outfit.  
  
"Shuri!" she calls. Shuri turned to the blond woman calling her name. "She must be Mariko." she thought.  
  
"Where's dad?" she asks. Mariko look at her. Something's not right but she shrugged it off. "At the lobby, he said he's just going to get some luggage." Shuri nods.   
  
"See you then. Bye." Shuri pushes the elevator button and went in. As the elevator door closes, Shuichi arrives with a couple of bags.  
  
"What took you so long." Mariko complains. Shuichi looked at her with distaste. How dare she complain, she's not the one carrying her huge bags. "Why am I going to marry her again?" he thought dryly. Mariko then pulls him towards the elevator. She then seek his lips and kisses him. At that time, Eiri passes by.   
  
'Is that...?' "Hey Shuichi!" he waved at him like some lunatic with their world spinning around them. (He's got motion sicness.-A Yay for you for pointing out the obvious! -D) Shuichi's eyes widen. "Eiri!!!!!!!!" his mind screams. He wanted to get out...to go to Eiri. To EIRI.  
  
Unfortunately, the elevator door closed.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"You mean you're going to take Shindou's company from him?" Ken ask his leader.  
  
"Yes! With Mariko's help, we'll take over." Taki with evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"But what about...you know...the novelist?" Ma touching his face as reflex. Ken's eyes widen in horror. The two of them couldn't forget what happened then.  
  
"He's out of the picture. Mariko's already his fiancee' right? After they married, I'll just have to work on the papers so the company will be legally under in Mariko's name only. After that, I'll transfer it to me." he didn't notice Mariko as she enters the room.  
  
"But I suppose you won't forget our deal?" Mariko hugged Taki from the back. Ma and Ken look at him quite puzzled. "What she's talking about Taki?" Ma ask. Taki got nervous all of a sudden.  
  
"Well, er...you see, after she divorced Shindou, I'll marry her."  
  
Both Ma and Ken's jaws dropped. But Ken quickly recovers. " Fine then. But you won't get my and ma's support. You two are all alone. Face the wrath alone." He signed Ma to follow and walks out the door.  
  
"Ma-kun, Ken-chan. You can't possibly left me behind right? Besides, I suppose you don't want some nasty things to come out." Taki eyes them evilly. They look at each other and sweat. They forgot Taki's blackmailing abilities for about a minute there. They both shrug in defeat.  
  
"Fine."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Here you go. It'll help you stop the spinning a bit." the bartender hands him a small glass of black liquid. "Don't ask what's in it." he adds before turning to another customer. Eiri just nodded. He didn't notice Mariko as she sat a stool apart. Mariko take one good look at the Gaijin looking guy and wished if only Shuichi looks like that.  
  
Eiri drank the glass contents and grimaced at the taste. Mariko lifted one eyebrow as she watch Eiri wrinkles his nose and his gold eyes glints with disgust. "Those eyes... they look vaguely familiar." she thought.  
  
"Here you go." the bartender hands him the check. Eiri scribbles his name and hands it back. Mariko couldn't help herself and peek at the Gaijin's name. Yuki Eiri. Wait a sec...THE Yuki Eiri?!  
  
"You're Yuki Eiri? As in the famous novelist Yuki Eiri?!" she wails. She's just been introduce to his books a few months ago by a friend and by that time she's hook up. She tries searching some information about him at the net but all his files restricted leaving her curios how does he looks like.  
  
Eiri gave her a blank look. He must've signed his penname instead of his real name. He formed that habit due to the autograph sessions held almost every month.  
  
"I believe I am. But I prefer to be called Eiri. Yuki Eiri is just my penname." he answered. Mariko stood up and sat beside him. "I've read one of your book, the one entitled 'The Moonlight' and I was hooked the minute I read the first page." Eiri nodded. Another fan.  
  
"But when I looked you up at the net, I can't find anything. Some says that you've been a novelist here to in Japan but since almost... what twelve years pass, nobody I know remembers correctly." Mariko was excited to see that one of her idols is one delicious bishounen, for lack of better terms. "By the way, are you a gaijin?"  
  
"I did write here before I migrated in the states. And for the record, I just look foreign but I'm Japanese." this time Mariko's jaw dropped.  
  
---------------------  
  
After talking to the fan he came to know only as Mariko, Eiri headed towards their room. The two adjacent doors opens and he is surprised to see both Shuri and Shura.  
  
"I know I've steadied up but why do I still see double?" Eiri muttered quite loud.  
  
"Father, it's me Shura!" Shura hugs him. She do miss him alot.  
  
"Shura?Oh...I've missed you!" Eiri hugs her back.  
  
"Wait a second. Shuichi doesn't know any of this do he?" Eiri scrutinize the twins. Both looked guilty.  
  
Hiro opens the door and signed them to come in. "I think you better continue this inside." The twins nodded. Eiri shrugged. "I guess so. Could one of you get something for my head. It's starting to spin again." One of the twins ran towards the ice box.  
  
"Hey, you might not remember me, I'm--" Hiro was cut off by Eiri.  
  
"How could I forget the person who never fails to treaten me with death threats ever since I get together with Shuichi? Of course I remeber you, Nakano-san."  
  
"Hiro. Call me Hiro." Hiro closes the door behind them.  
  
------------------------  
  
"You're telling me you planned all of this?" Eiri look at the twins who never met his gaze. Suguru who entered the room a minute ago quickly decided to back out but bumped Hiro by the process who's also taking an exit. Eiri noticed it and groan.  
  
"So, I'm the only one in this room that thought Shuichi is expecting me to be here." Eiri in a low voice. The scene earlier playing in his mind.  
  
"Father, I'm sorry we tricked you. But you see..." Shura pauses. She then looks at Shuri and signs her to continue it.  
  
"Dad's going to marry someone because he thinks I need another parent. We can't let that happen so we decided to bring you here to stop him."   
  
Eiri tore his gaze. "Why should I? He can marry whomever he wants to marry. Just tell him that he can never ever replace me as your parent." his voice cold and harsh. Hiro and Suguru knew this voice. He's turning back into the cold bastard he once was. All of it because of another heartache made by one Shindou Shuichi.  
  
-------------------  
  
At the pool, Shuchi's contemplating. He's debating with himself if the guy he really saw is Eiri.  
  
"He's here...Why...?" he ask himself. Something inside him is making him feel nervous. No,almost twelve years had passed...did he...still...love him?  
  
Too caught up with his thoughts, he didn't notice the person standing behind him.  
  
"Shuichi." a too familiar voice bought him back and made him jump at the nearby pool. "Wha-" a hand was offered infront of him. The hand that's attach to one Eiri Uesugi. He took the hand quite trembling, blaming the pools coldness.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he ask as Eiri wraps a towel in his body to keep him from getting cold. A shiver ran down his spine at the gesture...that somehow answered his questions earlier. He.still.do.  
  
"Apparently, the twins meet at camp and decided to switch places." Eiri's short explanation. He didn't tore his arms from Shuichi and Shu didn't pull away.   
  
"You mean...all those times..."Shu's eyes widen.  
  
"Yes, Shu-chan. Shura's been with you this past few days." sounds of footsteps made them pull away from each other.  
  
"Shuichi!" Mariko called. As she gets nearer, she saw that Shuichi is with Eiri.  
  
"You never told me you know Yuki Eiri!" she said, delighted to see that his husband-to be knows Eiri.  
  
"Ah well you see..." Shu can't find the right words to explain the situation. Just then, Shura appears on Mariko's left side.  
  
"Hi Mariko!" she greets.  
  
"Hello Shuri...So Shu-" she's cut off as someone tugs her right sleeve.  
  
"Can't you see I'm talking to your father Shuri?" her eyes almost popped out at the realisation dawned to her.  
  
"Two Shuri's?"  
  
"Technically no. I'm Shura, Shuri's twin sister." Shura explains.  
  
"What? You didn't say Shuri has a twin!" Mariko exclaimed. Shuri alone, she can't handle, now there's two?!  
  
"I must've forgotten. By the way, this is Eiri Uesugi." Shu introduces. "Eiri, this is Mariko Yucheki, my fiancee'." Eiri gave a small bow which Mariko returned.  
  
"Shuichi, I never knew you knew Yuki Eiri personally. I've been his fan a month ago and-" Mariko again was cut off, now by Shuri.  
  
"You see Mariko, before you, there's one Uesugi Eiri on daddy's life." Shu blushes on Shuri's choice of words. Mariko's eyes oogle. Are they trying to say that...  
  
"Meet our other father Mariko." Shuri and Shura hugs Eiri. Mariko almost faint.  
  
tbc  
  
(Nice enough for a comeback right?)  
  
.......  
  
(Don't sulk there. It's just...well...Shu always call him Yuki both in manga and Anime' so why change tradition?)  
  
But you said so yourself! Yuki is the name Eiri took up as remembrance of his sensei so if he and Shu would start over, shouldn't they put their past behind them?!  
  
(Yare yare...anyways, suggestions, commenst, questions and FLAMES are accepted.)  
  
And big thanks those who reviewed. You're every author's source of motivation! :)   
  
Ryuichi-pika: Yes, we can see it too so we're really confuse on who'll be the one. Should we go for the conventional i.e Shu for being always the uke or comical i.e. Yuki for reasons you've stated on your review. '.'?) :)  
  
Zaphi: We thought about doing that scene but we've decided to change it from being drunk into motion-sickness. lolz...Eiri=motion sickness, not good. What about morning sickness? 'winks but got whacked on the ehad by Draken' What's that for?! Eneweiz, we think this chapter is a good combination of the original plot and our twisted plots as Draken would say it. But I guess from here on we'll be having less scenes the original plot. We hope you'll all love the next chapters even if there's plot from the movie. :)  
  
nicole: Thanks! It's good to hear that other people enjoys reading it as much as we have fun writing it. :)   
  
Inori-Sakura: Thanks for your review! Also, thanks for pointing that mistake. We didn't notice at first but we fixed it. Arigatou!!!! :)  
  
As for the poll...  
  
Shu- on ff. 5, e-mails 8. Total 13  
  
Eiri- on ff. 1, e-mails 4. Total 5 


	9. track 9

Parent Trap: Gravitation Style  
  
by: Draken-sama and AoiFurin  
  
Do you think penniless seventeen year olds could own them?  
  
(Furin's got a crush Furin's got a crush ..:singing it like a stupid nursery ryhme:..)  
  
I do not!  
  
(Yes you do! You like him. The one with the..:was cut off when Furin got something red from her bag:.. OMG! That's my diary!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Thursday. I feel sad. Bryan's going away and..:abruptly stops when Draken made a dive for it:.. You were saying....? ..:fighting a grin while she holds firmly the red book:..  
  
(Fine! I said nothing. Furin doesn't have a crush. Now let me have it back ..: tries diving for the diary once more but Furin just merely avoided her:..)  
  
(I dunno...well, get on with the fic now. Tell me if you're done with your part ne? ..:leaves Draken's room:..)  
  
(..:mumbles about stupid co-writers that loves kitsunes:.. You should know the drill by now. M/M, didn't like that? Then why the hell are you here?!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
------------------------  
  
"You really sure about this dinner, Ri-chan?" Shuichi ask quite nervous. For the first time in almost twelve years, they (As in him, Shuri, Shura and Eiri they) would all go out for dinner...together. It seems...unimaginable.  
  
"Positive dad! Shura and I wanted this for so long to happen. Can't we at least have a family dinner where the four of us are together?" Shuri turns to her dad, sporting a royal blue dress.  
  
"You see...it might not be such a good idea. With Mariko and...you know my engagements." Shuichi fumbles on his tie. He can't seem to make it in a bow. Shuri helps him and completely amazed on how gorgeous her father is. Sporting a white slacks with matching vest and undershirt, his father looked like the Shuichi she saw in Shura's half photo. And without Shuichi noticing, she and Hiro brought a white overcoat that looks exactly like the one he wore on their wedding day. It's not your everyday suit for it looks like a trenchcoat yet shorter. It only reached about half of his hips but with it as a simple added touch, just makes Shuichi looks ethereal. (Got that idea from Aya's white trenchcoat from WK OVA o/- D)  
  
"Fine...but don't blame me if..." he trailed off as they met Eiri and Shura on the hallway. Shura's on a light red almost pink dress while Eiri's wearing the tux Tohma made him to bring.  
  
"You um...look good." Shuichi compliments, blushing furiously. The twins winked at each other. Eiri nodded and returned the compliment which made Shu beet red more.  
  
"So, Shall we go?" the twins ask pulling their fathers along.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Where are we going to eat?" Shuichi ask. The four of them are sitting at the back of the limousine they've rented. There are two four-person seaters who's facing each other. The twins decided to occupy the one that had their backs on the driver which made Eiri and Shu sit on to the opposite seat with no other choice.  
  
"Hungry that fast, daddy?" Shura ask. She then turn to Shuri. "It's too early, besides we wish to explore more of Kyoto before we head on to dinner." Shuri explained. Shu and Eiri look at ech other but quickly turn away. Eiri glanced at his watch. It's only 4:30 P.M. The girls are right, it's still too early for dinner.  
  
They stopped at the nearby park. "Could we take a stroll at the park?" Shuri ask with wide pleading eyes. The only thing they could do is yeild.  
  
At the park, Shuri pulled Eiri on a path while Shura pulled Shu to another.   
  
"Wait Shura, we're gonna lost your father and Shuri!" Shu tries to follow the other two but Shura's grip is just as strong as Eiri.  
  
"No we're not. Besides, I have something I want to show you." Shura pulled out a piece of paper that's obviously torn from a notebook.  
  
"What's this?" Shuichi take a look and if he didn't know better, he'd say it's a songlyric. "What about it Shura?" he ask quite confused. No offence meant but Eiri raised her in a very different manner.  
  
Shura just grinned. (Oh Furin! Would you give me my diary now?- D I'll think about it. Now, would you mind?..:points at the computer chair:.. I need that to type.- A Fine!-D)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"I really think we should find your dad, Shuri." Eiri using his father tone. Shuri just beamed at her.  
  
"Alright. But before that, I want to ask you something."  
  
Eiri shrugged. "What is it then?"  
  
"What's it like when you first met? I mean, how did it felt?" Shuri intterogates. She 'has' to know.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Eiri eyeing his daughter. Why does she really has to take after Shuichi, if not for curiosity by determination. Shuri just gave her the just-answer-me-look. This just proves he and Shu were a lethal combination.  
  
"Ok. After his paper flew to my face 'literally'. I was quite appalled by his work. Never in my entire life I've encountered a being that 'write' like that!" Eiri's face show some faint horror that Shuri has to keep herself from laughing.  
  
"Is it because he's got zero talent? As for me, I really think Dad write good songs." Shuri 'tries' defending Shu.  
  
"Well...at first, it's like some nursery rhyme that's why I told him he's got a grammar of a first grader and that he has zero talent. But I guess I was slightly biased there. That morning, if I'm not mistaken, I'm royally pissed with my editor. So I took some time relaxing my mind in the park. I'm starting to cool down when a paper smacked at my face. After reading such simple words written there, guess my anger snowballed there and your father, unfortunately or fortunately, got hit." Eiri's long explanation. His face turned wistful that intrigue Shuri more.  
  
"So what do you really think about his works?"  
  
"Honestly?" Shuri nodded. "Well, he may use simple and not too artistic words; Not to mention outrageous titles, but..." he stopped for a dramatic pause "he could convey feelings well. Maybe that's the reason their albums selled. Their songs reached the listener's hearts."  
  
"Did it reach yours father?" Shuri ask knowing the answer but still wants to hear it.  
  
Eiri broke a small smile. "If it didn't, you two wouldn't be here."  
  
----------------------  
  
"Never resign yourself to fate. Even if cry and anger, it's so powerful that you can't resist. Unfair but be feel top pleasure. The law of 'Love'." Shura reciting the contents of the small paper. Shu just listened carefully.  
  
"It's not yet finished?" Shu opened his eyes when Shura stopped. Shura nodded. "But I promise it'll be before summer ends." Shu just nodded.   
  
He then saw Eiri and Shuri on the far side of the park. And as if fate, (luckily, but actually it's the wind) decided to play, Shura 'accidentally' loose hold of her paper and it 'smacked' at Shuri's face.  
  
Shuri take one good look at it and eyed her twin with eyes that made Shu remember a certain person that has the same eyes as those. "You wrote this?"  
  
"Hai." Shura's simple reply. Shuri then scanned the paper once again and turned cold grazes at her twin. "It's not more than first grader poetry. Give it up. You have zero talent." she coldly said. This shocked both Shu and Eiri.  
  
"Now here young lady..."Shu was cut off when he saw Eiri's face. He's looking at the twins with unbelieving looks in his eyes. The twins then broke into fits of giggles.  
  
"Wha-" Shu was speechless. He's so sure that just a few seconds ago, they're almost fighting. He did expect Shura to spat back like he did years a...go.  
  
"Who wants to go to the carnival?" Shura exclaimed that took him out of his stupor.  
  
"I do! Race you back to the car!" Shuri ran off. Shura soon followed.  
  
"You know, I somehow got a feeling this night won't end with a park incedent alone." Eiri as he started walking towards their car.  
  
"Yes...I guess so."   
  
-----------------------------  
  
After riding the local rides, Shu asked if they want to go to dinner now since it's already seven in the evening. But the twins pleaded if they could just go to one place more. Eiri and Shu dropped their shoulders in defeat. Now they know why the two was intent on having a rather 'heavy' snack that afternoonn.  
  
They were surprised to enter a printclub alley. (Alleys lined with different kinds of printclubs. Printclubs are small photo stickers in case you don't know. )  
  
"It's rare to have a sticker print like from the old days. Like karaoke, it had come a long way. But we like to get some original ones." Shuri explained. At this, a memory came back to both Shu and Eiri.  
  
They chose a rather flowery frame much to Eiri's disappointent. On Shu's side however, he's enjoying this with his kids and of course with 'Eiri'. He's beaming at the camera while Eiri still have those passive looks. But before the camera took their pic, the twins left the scene leaving the two of them. The photos looked so much like the ones they've taken years ago in a certain carnival.  
  
"This one looks good here dad." Shuri took Shu's cellphone and placed a photo at the back. Shura did the same with Eiri but was surprised when she got something along with his cellphone when she dives on Eiri's coat pocket. It's a lighter, a very old one.  
  
"Father, you don't smoke right?" Shura confused at finding it in her father's coat.  
  
"Eiri, is that..." Shu trailed as he got the lighter from Shura. He then flipped it to show an old neoprint of the two of them.  
  
"Why father! I didn't know you smoke before. And is that you and dad? How old were you here?" Shura taking a good look at the photo.  
  
"I quit when I learned the two of you were allergic to it. About the lighter, I don't know how it got there but yes that's us. I'm about 23 and your father's about 19." Eiri answered trying to fight his blush. That lighter doesn't really have a use anymore since it's empty but he can't find in his heart to throw it away. Afterall, it held a memory.  
  
Shuri smiled. If her father didn't throw it away then... "Here. Let me put a new one under it. Let's just say its a before and after picture." Shura agreed as Eiri just scoffs and signed her to do whatever she wants. Shu's still speechless. Eiri kept it...he kept something he 'should' have thrown years ago. Somehow, a feeling is creeping back in his heart and he doesn't like it...in a way.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Here we are!" the twins led their parents in front of a club.  
  
"This is where we're eating?" Eiri raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes! We're eating at Zepp Tokyo II." Shuri answered that made Shu's eyes almost popped out. It's not because of the place but of the name. The name of the place where bad luck held it's first concert. The first concert where he saw Eiri at the crowd that night. The night that started their relationship.  
  
As they enter, Eiri noticed that the place is empty. He voiced this out that somehow made the twins jumpy.  
  
"Well..you see...we kinda booked the whole place to ourselves." Shura admitted. Shuri looked at her and continued. "We pooled our money just to get this place."  
  
"I believe I didn't give you enough allowance this summer and I'm sure Shu didn't give Shuri that much money as well." Eiri sensing some higher power behind this i.e. Tohma Seguchi.  
  
"Uh...well, Uncle Tohma chipped some." Eiri give Shura the look. He knows that Shura's the type that once gets pressured she tells it all. "Fine, he chipped in alot. Actually, its his idea at the first place. He rented the whole place. He even paid for the band instruments."   
  
"What band instruments?" Shu's ears perked up at the words.  
  
"This band instruments!" a voice from the stage yelled as the curtain slowly rises reveiling Hiro and Suguru with their instruments. The only place that's empty is the one with the microphone. "Hey Shu! Why don't we sing some? Let's start with Rage beat!" Hiro signed Shu. He then looked at Suguru and they started the intro. It's all that takes Shu to ran towards the stage and sang just like before.  
  
------------------------  
  
After an hour of singing bad luck's music, the twins told them it's now time for dinner.  
  
"And we're your humble maitre'd." Tatsuha and Ayaka entered from the kitchen. The twins then led their fathers at the table at the center.   
  
"But there's only two seats." Shu stating the obvious.  
  
"You see...we're not joining you." Shuri and Shuri darted off before they could say no. Shu and Eiri sat dejectedly. Tatsuha opened a bottle of wine and served them some.  
  
"Hey! Don't be so gloomy. This is your night. Enjoy it." he then placed the wine bottle back at the bucket. He then left towards the kitchen.  
  
Eiri and Shu looked at each other. Shu tore away his graze while Eiri held firm. He has his suspicions and if Ayaka bring them shrimp and fish fillet, he's correct.  
  
Ayaka entered and laid down the menu for that day. Lemon dipped shimps and Fish fillet with special sauce.   
  
He's right!  
  
tbc  
  
(That was quite long...)  
  
Uh...the thing Shura wrote came from cover of 'Gravitation best collection' album. One of the best I have. Oh and about the age thing, Shu is 18 on the manga so we took the liberty on giving him a bday and add another year. I hope you won't mind. And about Eiri's age, some would say he's 22 or he's 23 so liberty there too.

(We'll be finished in about 5 or more chapters. We'll miss writing this. Anyhow, comments, questions, suggestions and flames are all welcome. Besides, we're planning to write another AU but this time, we have our own plot and no movies will be scarred for life.)

I didn't know about that...

(Well...now you know! Please review!)

Fine...as for the reviews...

SILVERWING18- Thankies! We hope this chapter is as good as the others...hope you'll like it! '.'

DUENNA- Another shuuichi... Thanks for the review! :)

ZAPHI- Thanks! :)

T.A.M.A-AKI-KAERI- Thanks...uh...as for the reason...we advise you wait till 10 or 11... '.' Hope you'll stay tune! V

RYU-CHAN- Thanks! We're thankful for your review. It made us more careful next time. Hope it doesn't lessen your interest in reading our fic. We've changed it and we've checked the other chappies too. Thanks! '.' :)

(And for the poll...)

Shu- on ff. 6, e-mails 10. Total 16  
  
Eiri- on ff. 1, e-mails 6. Total 7


	10. track 10

Parent Trap: Gravitation Style  
  
by: Draken-sama and AoiFurin  
  
Do you think Penniless seventeen year olds could own them?  
  
(Since Furin started him that way guess we just have to deal in a less angsty Yuki from now on.)  
  
But that personality suits him well. Besides, when somebody becomes a parent, they changes somehow.  
  
(Really now. Would you site some example?)  
  
Well, there's Vegeta! He's once a cold prince but he softens when he saw that he's got a son i.e. Trunks! That's enough proof. Also, love can make you a bit sappy.  
  
(A bit? :looks over their work: And here I am thinking there's not a sweet bone in your body. Where's that romantic side of you before?)  
  
Ah..shuddup!  
  
(Well, whatever...m/m so if that bothers you, get out.)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Shuichi, you do know what does your daughters were up to, right?" Eiri eyeing his wine glass. Shuichi looked at him like he's an alien or something.  
  
"Last time I check, they're your daughters too." He eyed the man across him. He tried to glare but by just looking how intense Eiri look at his glass, his stone heart suddenly melt. "But no. I don't know any of their plans. I don't know how their minds work." 'Just like you, Eiri.' he added in his mind.  
  
Eiri nodded. "Well, it seems to me that they're trying to remake the things that happened years ago. From the meeting in the park, up until the day I..." Shuichi's eyes lit up from sudden realisation. The table settings, the dishes, even the centerpiece which is just a lone yellow Rose but tied in a pink ribbon.  
  
"You ask me to marry you." he added as he tore his gaze from Eiri. He don't know why but somehow, he doesn't want this night to end with just a recreation of their engagement night. If possible...no! He can't wish something like that! Afterall, he's the reason they're not together anymore.  
  
"Those two! Do you think they'd try to recreate everything like the Tokyo Bay Festival or even our wedding?! I wish they would recreate the Nittle Grasper's last concert! It was so much fun!" Shuichi reverts back to his old 19 yr. old genki self as a matter of self-defense. He thought that maybe if he tries to lighten things up, the air of seriousness that surrounds Eiri would go away.  
  
Eiri couldn't help but stare. Five minutes ago, he's so sure that Shuichi matured but now, seeing how Shu reacted...he doesn't know anymore. He let out the breath he didn't know he's holding as Tatsuha entered the scene and served them desserts each. He looked down at the slice of Strawberry cake in front of Shuichi and a slice of Lemon Cake in front of him. He smiled inwardly, it's the type of cake they've ordered on their first 'real' date.  
  
"So, we should talk about the twins." Eiri as he poke his cake slice. When he looked up, Shu's almost finished with his. 'Is he nervous or something?' he thought as Shu took another spoonful. "You do know that we can't separate them anymore now that they've known about each other. I guess it would be best that one of us keep the two of them until we could think of other ways. Shuri could study in America if you want. Shura goes to one of the prestigous private school there."  
  
"Look Eiri. If you're trying to get my daughter away from me, I assure you, you'll walk over my dead body first. (That was lame- A. Yare yare-D)" Shu stopped eating and cast Eiri a glare that could match his. Eiri looked nonchalant.  
  
"Then what do you suggest?" Shu looked confused for a second when a light bulb goes off in his head. "We could share. Half a year with me and another half with you." He beamed at his answer but Eiri shook his head.  
  
"That won't do. It'll just stress the twins. Besides, don't you think it's very unpractical to change school almost every semester?" Eiri took a sip from his glass. Shu fell in silence. "Then what do you suggest?" Shu looked at his plate of half-eaten strawberry cake with great interest. He then heard Eiri sigh.  
  
"It's our problem before. That's why we've came to a solution that they must be separated. They're not some toy that we could toss here and fro. I guess it's for the best..." the two fell in deep silence. The air thicken with tension that you can slice it with a knife. But Shu being the hyper one, broke it.  
  
"What happened Eiri?" he asked in a voice just above whisper. But Eiri heard it and took a sharp intake of breath.   
  
"What...what do you mean, Shu?" his voice laced with confusion. He then dared to meet the other one's eyes and was surprise to see those lavander pool welled with water.  
  
"I mean what happened...between us? What happened to our relationship Eiri? What happened to our love?" Shu tries to hide his face with his bangs as the tears flow down his cheeks. He doesn't know how or why but just seeing Shuichi crying like that triggered something inside his heart. In an instant, he's by Shu's side hugging him, trying to stop his tears.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Shu-chan? Where are you Shu-chan?" Mariko knocked on Shu's hotel door where a slight dazed Hiro opened it for her. He just got back after playing non-stop for an hour with Shu and Suguru so one could say it's not the right time to bug him.  
  
"They're not here." he answered simply. He tried closing the door but Mariko stopped him.  
  
"They?" Mariko asked again. "He's with Shuri?"  
  
"Yes. And not only Shuri. He went out for dinner with the twins and Uesugi-san." Hiro answered flatly.  
  
Mariko's eyes went wide. "He goes out with Yuki Eiri?!"   
  
Hiro look at her like she's nuts or something. "He goes out with the twins too. Not just Uesugi-san. Besides, they do have a past so it's not something to be surprised with."  
  
"But he's my fiance' now! He can't just go out with some other guys." Mariko stamped her foot to put some emphasis.  
  
Hiro just rolled his eyes. He then gave her a very menacing look. He knew the twins plan of sabotaging the engagement and making their fathers got together again. Planting some seeds of doubt on Mariko's mind could just help.  
  
"He's not out with just some other guys. Yucheki-san, he's out with Uesugi Eiri, his former 'lover' and 'husband'." He stresses on the word lover and husband as he smiles inwardly when Mariko gasp. He continued, "So you could say he's in good hands. No need to worry. Goodnight, Yucheki-san." he then closed the door in front of her face.  
  
Mariko stood there stunned. No, she's not worried about Shu and Eiri getting together. No,not at all since Shu meant little to her. She's worried about their plans on taking over Shu's company.  
  
"Not only the twins are in the way..." she turned towards the elevator. "But Yuki Eiri as well."  
  
----------------  
  
"Gomen ne, koi-chan." Shuichi whispered between his sobs. Eiri suddenly tensed up as he pulled away from Shuichi just far enough so he could his face.  
  
"What did you just call me Shu?" Pained gold eyes look back on crying lavender ones. It took Shuichi to process Eiri's question when he remembered the things he said in past minutes. A small blush crept on his cheeks as he tries to avoid Eiri's stare. He tried to get up but Eiri's hands are holding his waist down. "No-nothing. Uh...could you please release me? I want to get some water." He ask without meeting the other's gaze. Eiri reluctantly releases him but he knew that the conversation is not yet over.  
  
He stood up and walk towards the nearby table where some refreshments are laid out. (You know, the long side ones.) He took a glass and filled it with some water from the pitcher. He took a sip while replaying the scenes that just happened.  
  
He remembered being angry at the decision they're getting into since he want to be with his other daughter too. Eleven years are far too long! He wants to see her grow into a fine woman and make him proud of her just like Shuri. He want's to see them grow...together. So when Eiri decided to settle on their past plan, he just burst. That's when it hit him, they settled on that decision eleven years ago since they're getting divorced. He didn't really want to voice out his thoughts that's why he's surprised when Eiri ask him about it. And it just snowballed from there.  
  
A shiver ran down his spine when he remembered Eiri hugging him, calming him down. Just like when they're just newlyweds, like when Eiri started opening himself up for him. And what did he do? He hurted the man that's been hurt before. He tore down the icy barriers shielding Eiri's heart but instead of protecting it, he crushed it the minute he took hold of it. Yes, usually it's Eiri who left but that time, it was him.  
  
"Shuichi..." a low voice brought him back to reality. When he turned he came face to face the man he once love...no, scratch that. The man he'll always love. Eiri.  
  
------------------  
  
"Taki! Taki! Wake up Taki!" Mariko burst into ASK room startling Ma and Ken while they're playing on the PSII.   
  
"Where's Taki?!" she yelled at Ma's ears.  
  
"Hey!" Ken stood up for his friend's defense. (Honestly, I really think there's something going on between the two of them. Either that or they're both inlove with Taki or there's a love triangle somewhere.- D You and your imaginations.-A)  
  
"Where.Is.Taki?!" she grabbed his collar like some mad girl that's gonna kill any second.  
  
"I'm here." a voice from an adjoining room intterupted. "What are you doing here?" he ask nonchalantly as he sat on the couch. Mariko letting go of Ken's collar glared at Taki.  
  
"You didn't tell me about the Yuki Eiri issue." she sat on the farthest corner of the couch.  
  
"What about it?" Taki eyed Mariko, suspicions rising.  
  
"Tell me all I need to know about Eiri and their relationship." Mariko met his gaze with equal intensity. Ma and Ken quietly left the room knowing it's not good when Taki's on those 'moods.'  
  
After a few minutes, Taki cave in. "Fine. They met fifteen years ago. Three years after that they got married. After a year they separated. The end. Happy?"  
  
Mariko looked at him like he sprouted horns on his head. Slowly, she nodded as realisation starts to set in.  
  
"He's still in love with him." she said just above whisper.  
  
"What makes you say that? He's marrying you isn't he?"   
  
"Yes. But that's because he thought Shuri needed a mom. He told me that he tried dating before but when those girls got to know Shuri and his past, they all disappeared in his life. I'm the only one who stayed, not because I love him but because of our plan. No, he didn't love me. He's just marrying me." She stood up and walk towards the door.  
  
"Mariko..are you sure?" Taki's voice is low like a growl. This can't be happening! How can he destroy Shindou if Mariko didn't mean a thing to him.  
  
"Woman's intuition. Besides, it's still obvious that he's in love with the famous writer." She shut the door not waiting for Taki's reply.  
  
All that Taki could do is stare at the now closed door. Damn. And double damn. This can't be! All those years of planning the perfect revenge against them. Against Yuki for being so strong that he can wipe them off the planet and against Shuichi for being ASK's downfall. Those two should pay. Now that his plan against Shu is in shambles, guess he needs to retort back on his original plan. His plan way back twelve years ago.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Shuichi, I need answers now. What do you mean by asking about the past?" this conversation really rips Eiri's heart out. Why does he bother asking knowing all too well the answer.  
  
"It's nothing Eiri. It's just a slip of the tounge." Shuichi starts heading down the door. But before he could get there, Eiri's tight grip held him in place.  
  
"Eiri, let me go." Shu didn't dare meet his gold eyes. He knows that once he did, he'll be lost forever.  
  
"No." a firm answer from Eiri shook Shu to the core. But what he didn't expect is that Eiri could top it off with his next words. "I did let go of you once without any explanations and I regret it for the rest of my life. Now that I've got the chance again, I won't. Not until you explain yourself. Then again, maybe not. Maybe I won't EVER let go."  
  
Shuichi gasp before the feeling of guilt washed over him again. Eiri just stood there, holding his left wrist in a firm lock. It's like dejavu' all over again.  
  
"Shu-chan." Eiri's tired voice woke him up from his reverie. He turn around to see the man he once envisioned as a powerful and proud is now a man bearing a helpless look and pained face. "Shu..." he's ready to take the hurling insults he knew would be coming from the Eiri. He'd envision it on his head a couple of times when he's wondering about what if they see each other again. Usually, his dreams would end up Eiri yelling at him with insults blowing towards him. What he didn't see is Eiri's choice of words now.  
  
"Why did you leave me?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Hey Shura, it just occured to me...what if..." Shuri starts but trailed off. She then tore her gaze from the skyline of Kyoto. After leaving Eiri and Shuichi on Zepp Tokyo II, they went to Tohma's manor nearby where it's on top of a hill and ate a rather bountiful dinner. After eating, they've decided to rest at the manor's balcony and watch the nightlife in Kyoto.  
  
Shura took a glimpse of her twin before looking back at the moon. "What is it? What's bothering you?"  
  
"I don't know. It just occured to me what if they didn't reconcile? What if the plan fails? What if that didn't work? We'll be separated." Shuri voicing out her concerns. Shura look at her with a glint of confidence in her gold eyes.  
  
"Then we'll just have to try again. Devise a new plan." Shuri stared at her twin with unbelieving looks. Is this girl really her twin? When did she became somewhat 'manipulative'? (Hey Furin! I thought Shura is the well composed one.-D Well...you're the one who told me that Tohma's one manipulative bastard so...we can say some of it rubbed off at Shura.-A I see...you just gave me an idea!-D)  
  
"And Mariko?"  
  
"We just have to keep dad's mind off her until he and father sorted that they still have feelings with each other." Shura chuckled quite evilly. Shuri just eyed her and hope for the best.  
  
tbc  
  
What do you think should the twins do?  
  
(Make Mariko's life a living hell!!!)  
  
What about Shu and Eiri?  
  
(Make them more sappy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Eh?  
  
(Well, erhm. I got to leave you to Furin now. She'll answer all your questions. Bye! :Turns back to her notebook.:)  
  
::roll eyes::She's in a hurry. She's writing a one-shot on Yugioh.  
  
(I have to! Oh no!::Sees inspiration flying away from her:: My inspiration, come back!!!! Argh! Now, I have to start all over again! ::pouts::)  
  
::Pats her head:: You can do it. Think about all those Seto/Jou stories you've read and stashed in your desktop.  
  
(How did you know it was a J/S pairing? I haven't told you what I'm writing as of now.)  
  
::rolls her eyes again:: I'm the one who told you that you can use that song in a love-hate relationship and you practically screamed Yugioh. Like J/S is not an obvious one. Besides, you've been nagging me about them for about awhile now.  
  
(o.0? Fine! Anywho, please read my new fic 'Summer sunshine' ::fidgets while doing this shameless plug:: it's one-shot and I just need to write it. Please!!!! ::puppy dog eyes:: Anyway, suggestions, commenst, questions and FLAMES are accepted. See you next update!)  
  
Since Draken's busy, I'll answer your reviews alone for today.  
  
t.A.M.a-Aki-Kaeri- thanks! Actually, we're still arguing what would be the reason as we write chapter 11. We've gone from realistic (Infidelity) to insanely (You killed my kumagoro! I hate you! ) but we've come up for the perfect reason. Just see the next chapter! ::flashes a v sign:: Eneweiz, I just noticed it now, your nmes the same of my Niichan! ('.')  
  
Zaphi- Yeah...we thought it too. Wait till you see the whole plan! ::grins::  
  
mayneuma- Yes it's in the future but only eleven years passed. We thought what is life eleven years ago and not much have change except that machines are now faster and instead of beepers, there's cellphones. So we thought if the year in the anime is around 1999(the year of the bad luck tour. It's in the cd 'gravitation: best collection') then the year they're in now is around 2010 which is not too far from now so we take it as not much will change. And about Mariko, she do know about Shu's past being wed to another guy. She just doesn't know it's with Yuki. Remember the scene when they met a t the bar prior to the twins formal introduction? She said she tried looking informations about him but they're all erased. You can say someone aka Tohma Seguchi's behind all of it due to Eiri's request. Hope it all clears that up.::wipes off imaginary sweat:: Thanks! V  
  
Lauren-Thanks! We hope to see you too!   
  
Ryuichi-pika- Thanks! ::hugs you:: Hope you'll like this chapter too!   
  
Silcer wing18- THANKIES!!!!::gives you a huge Shu and Yuki hugging each other plushie it really exist! I have one!:: That's for saying this is the best lolz! Eneweiz, we're glad that you liked it and we hope you like the next one though i'm not quite sure if it'll be Gravitation or Yugioh or a crossover. Gah! Draken's so fickle! As for updates, it always irk us whenever somebody take too long to update. ::got stabbed with her own words:: so we tried updating as soon as we finished writing the chappies. ::Draken's singing at the background::  
  
(D- YOU MUST PRACTICE WHAT YOU PREACH! LALALALALA. WHERE IS THE LOVE? A- Ah shut up! I forgot my password AGAIN so I can't open my mm.org account! My fics!!! I can't update there!!!! WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! )  
  
Eneweiz, we're about to close the poll so...::got whacked in the head by Draken:: What?!  
  
(You're not suppose to tell them yet! Anywho...)  
  
Shu- on ff. 6, e-mails 10. Total 16  
  
Eiri- on ff. 1, e-mails 9. Total 10 


	11. track 11

Parent Trap: Gravitation Style  
  
by: Draken-sama and AoiFurin  
  
Do you think Penniless seventeen year olds could own them?  
  
(Gah! We're now on the hardest part of the fic so far! And we almost missed a week on posting it! It's really very hard!)  
  
Yep! We hope we gave it enough justice!!! ::crosses fingers as she and Draken pray to whatever deities that's listening now::  
  
(On to the fic then! It's m/m so if you don't like it, we suggest you leave.)  
  
One more thing! There's some cuss words here so please don't be mad if that offends you or anything.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"What are you doing?" Eiri opened their bedroom door and found Shuichi packing his and the twin's things.  
  
"What do you think? I'm leaving Eiri. And the twins coming with me." his harsh voice hit Eiri like hundreds of bullets fired all at once.  
  
"Fine! Leave. That's all you've wanted right? But don't you dare take the twins!" Eiri's matched Shu's anger. Shu threw him a very intense glare.  
  
"What I've wanted?! Eiri, you're the one who started this! You wanted this to happen!"  
  
"No! It's you who didn't want to listen! You're the one who gave up on us!" All those yelling woke the sleeping twins next door. Eiri and Shu rushed at their daughters' side upon hearing their wails.   
  
"You can't stop me Eiri!" Shu picked Shuri from her crib with his right hand while holding his suitcase on his left. He marched towards the door but Eiri grabbed his left wrist while holding Shura on his right side.  
  
"Let me go Eiri. It's over." Shu shook his hand free and continued walking.  
  
"Like I've said. Leave but don't you dare take my daughter with you. She's staying here with me." Eiri's cold voice give shivers on Shu's spine. True, after all those years that they've settled with each other, Eiri started warming up and showing the Eiri his sister Mika, Tohma and Tatsuha once knew. The warm and fun-loving Eiri. But that voice...it made him the Eiri Shu had met on a certain park almost four years ago. The Eiri the world knows...Yuki Eiri.  
  
"I'm going to take one of them whether you like it or not. That way, we could be fair with each other." Shu looked back at Eiri and his other daughter, Shura. "We can be parents to both of them this way. And I think it would be for the best that they don't know that they're twins. We could avoid questions and awkward situations." He continued walking away.   
  
Eiri just stood there watching as the door closed behind Shuichi. He just stood there while holding the sleeping Shura.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Uncle Hiro, are all the preparations complete?" Shura as she and Shuri left Tohma's manor.  
  
"Yes. Fujisaki's there. You really owe us big time you two!" Hiro chuckled on the other line.  
  
"Don't worry uncle Hiro. If you want, we could match make you with Uncle Suguru." she said with her all-knowing tone. (What?- D I thought he likes Ayaka?-A Uh...yeah...but I like Hiro and Suguru better. Hey! What about K and Hiro?-D Don't ask me.-A)  
  
'Tohma's a bad influence on her.' "Don't you think your parent's waiting too long for your return?" Hiro changes the subject while trying to hold his blush down.  
  
Shura noticed the change of topic but decided to spare one of the few people who's on their side. Uncle Tohma's rule number 5. Be a little nice to the people who supports your back. Little is the cooperative word.  
  
"Fine. I guess we should call father now. But the offer's still up." Shura hang up and leered at her cellphone. Shuri, being accustomed to Tohma and his expressions didn't need to ask where does Shura learned to be like that.   
  
---------------------------  
  
"Why don't you answer me Shu?" Eiri's grip tightened. Shu looked at him, his face blank.  
  
"I left because I can't stand it anymore. I'm insecure Eiri. Very insecure." Shu pulled his hand roughly that Eiri let go upon hearing his answer. He embraced himself as if it's the only anchor in his drowning life.  
  
"Wha-" Eiri was speechless. Insecure? How on Earth can HIS Shuichi be insecure? He's the lead vocalist of one of the famous band in the WORLD. Also he's a father on two great kids and most of all he, Uesugi Eiri, LOVES him! How can he be insecure?!  
  
------------------------  
  
"Eiri, could you now answer my question?"  
  
"What question?"  
  
"The one I asked before you proposed to me."  
  
"............"  
  
"Eiri....? Is it still hard for you to answer?"  
  
"Shu...I don't...."  
  
"I get it. You don't have to say anything...I've told you before...I'll love you even if...nevermind. I got to got to the bathroom." a soft sigh was heard. A figure got up from a tangled bed, trying to find his clothes on the floor.  
  
"Shu...wait...I love you. You know that don't you?"  
  
"Of course. You wouldn't marry me if you don't." he tried to hide his feelings but his voiced betrayed him. He tried again, putting more enthusiasm on his voice.  
  
"Besides, we've talked about it before.I know we're both important to you." ' Though I wished I'm the only no.1. I do have you but not your whole heart.' He didn't voiced out the last sentence as he closes the bathroom door.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Don't make me explain it Eiri. I don't want to remember all those things now." 'It hurts.' Shu took a stepped backward away from Eiri.  
  
"You're insecure? You left because you're insecure?!" Eiri couldn't believe the things he's hearing now. Shu left him because he's FUCKING INSECURE?!  
  
Shu looked at Eiri with glare from his eyes. "A year before we got marrried, I asked you a question. You can't answer it but I figured it out anyway. I just want to hear it from you. Months passed and I asked you again. And once again, you didn't gave me the answer I've always wanted to hear. After that, you proposed to me. I accepted thinking that when we'll be married, you can now answer my question. But I was wrong. ON our wedding night, I ASKED you again. When you didn't answer, that's when I gave up. It's hopeless. I conditioned myself that it won't affect our relationship. And I was wrong again. That unanswered question lit up the fire of doubts that's been long dead. I thought now that our life is near perfect, I'll plummet back to hell with just one mistake. Our jobs keep separating us...I'm still unsure of your feelings...all my fears came back to haunt me. That's why I felt insecured. I tried talking to you, but you're busy with your books and when you're free, I'm on tour. We never seem to connect. Like there's this huge gap between us. All that because of one unanswered question. And you know what's worst? You never assured me. All I need is your answer and you didn't gave it to me. I've never been so insecured in my whole life...and it frightened me. I'm afraid that one day you'll wake up realizing that I'm just a worthless fool inlove with you making you disgusted and leave me all alone. And I don't want that. That's why I've decided to leave. I thought it's for the best that we separated that way. I'll die if we ever separate because we don't love each other anymore. It's the best way I've come up with without hurting you more. If I leave, then you're free with your life again. It's for our good Eiri. I thought about bringing both the twins with me but since Shura clings to you more, I can't keep her away from you that's why I took Shuri alone. But still it's for the best that-" Shu's long explanation was cut off with a low chuckle. He look up and saw Eiri near tears while clutching his stomach trying to contain his laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at? I'm serious Eiri!" Shu stomped his foot that caught the blonde's attention. Eiri stopped laughing as he sat down the nearby chair.  
  
"You. Shindou Shuichi is the biggest Baka I've ever known. A selfish one and has overactive imagination to boot too." Eiri look him square in the eyes. Shu just stood there, with mouth gaping wide.  
  
Suddenly, both their cellphones rang.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Taki, if you're doing the original plan, won't Mariko just be in the way?" Ma asked as he and Ken entered the Taki's room. He called them a minute after Mariko left and told them to get ready because there's been a change of plans.  
  
"Actually, no. I've revised some parts of it so we can fit her perfectly. Unfortunately, our would be wedding is called off." Taki eyed his wine glass.  
  
"You din't mean...you're...Taki! You really want trouble don't you?!" Ken almost screamed after deciphering Taki's newly revised plan. Ma nodded to side with Ken. Taki just looked at them with lazy eyes.  
  
"You can back out now. But sadly, you have to go with Mariko if you choose to leave me now." Ken and Ma looked at each other. Either way, the two of them are in the losing end.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Hello?" Shu answered his phone. On the other line was a screaming Mariko.  
  
"SHINDOU SHUICHI, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Itai! Mariko, you don't need to scream your lungs out!" Shuichi almost screamed back. He heard Mariko gasped which made him feel a bit guilty.  
  
"Gomen ne, Mariko. Just don't scream at me like that again. I'm not used to it. (What?-A Nothing...-D) Anyway, I'm with Eiri and the kids. We're having dinner." Shu winced at the kids part. He really don't want to tell Mariko that he and Eiri are alone right now.   
  
"I see. Could you please come back now? I really need to talk to you about something." Mariko pleaded from the other line. Shu sighed as he took a glance at Eiri who's also talking to the phone.  
  
"Okay. I'll tell them. We'll be back less than an hour tops." Shu crossed his fingers. He hoped the twins are the one talking to Eiri this very minute. He then hunged up his phone and went towards Eiri who's apparently having an argument at the phone.  
  
A minute later, Eiri hunged up too.  
  
"Who was it?" the both asked at the same time.  
  
"Tohma." Eiri answered. Shu nodded as he looks away. Old habits die hard. Take that for an example. When somebody calls one of them, the other would ask who was it as soon as the other hung up.  
  
"And yours?" Eiri queried.   
  
"Mariko." the name Eiri didn't really want to hear. 'What does that woman wants now?!'  
  
"She wants me to go back now. She said talking about something important." Shu answered Eiri's unspoken question.  
  
"Guess, we need to go back now. But don't think this conversation is over." Eiri calmly walk towards the door. Shu followed him silently.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"That's odd. Father is not answering his phone and dad's cel is busy." Shura hunged up upon her third call.  
  
"That's fine. We're already here anyway." Shuri pointed at the Zepp Tokyo II sign. Shura just nodded when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blond standing in front of a huge tree.   
  
"Stop!" she screamed. The limo abruptly stopped that almost made Shuri to lost her balance.  
  
"What was that for?!" she yelled at her sister. Shura just signed her to keep quiet as she points at the nearby park.  
  
"Is that..." Shuri squints her eyes to see a clear picture. " That's father! And he's...smoking?" Shuri thought he didn't smoke when he confirmed Shura's question before. Shura just looked at her father, her lips turining into a very thin line.  
  
She only saw his father smoke twice. The first was in her 3rd grade when she got home crying about her not having another parent. She looks very upset so Eiri took Shu's photo out and gave it to her. He explained who Shuichi is and their past relationship. She took it and hug it to sleep. At around midnight, she woke up due to call of nature. But as she passed by her father's library, she heard a very faint sob. She took a peek behind the large door and saw Eiri standing outside the balcony, smoking and silently crying. It ripped her heart out. For her, Eiri is the epitome of a very brave and stone cold god. A god who had survived and outwitted the problems hurled at him. A god that would never cry. That night changed her perceptive. That night, her father became human.  
  
The second was on her fifth grade. She had a major asthma attack and needs to be hospitalized. Around midnight, she woke up hearing faint sobs from the balcony. The balcony door was closed from the outside so she was sure somebody was there. She silently got out of her bed thanking the heavens for not having something strapped at her hand. She moved closer the sliding doors and was surprised to see her father smoking and crying once again. It broke her heart again. Since then, smoking is like a sign of weakness by her father. She vowed to herself she would never see a cigarette between her father's fingers ever again.   
  
After that, she promised herself that her father won't ever need to smoke again.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
'Who am I kidding? There's no use to go back to our past. He has already moved on.' Eiri as he took another drag from his cigarette. Good thing there's a 24/7 convenient store nearby or he'll die. Don't get him wrong. It's true that he gave up smoking due to the twins, especially Shura's allergic reactions to it. (That's true! My oniichan's allergic to cigarette smoke that when it attacks, he looks like a red dalmatian!-D Just like you when you ate cheese.- A) But sometimes, nicotine gums aren't enough. He took another drag as a lone tear escaped his eyes.  
  
'You're crying again Eiri! When did you became so soft?!' he mentally kicked himself. He doesn't want to wallow in self-pity but whenever he smokes, he tends to be more emotional. His therapist said that there might be some trigger effects the cigarettes have on like sad memories. All he know is that he took up smoking after the Kitazawa incident. Eversince then, he smokes just to calm his nerves.  
  
'What's the point on dwelling in the past? Shuichi had moved on. Heck, he's even planning to marry someone! To top that, he's going to marry a girl! A girl for heaven's sake!' Eiri smacked his palm on his forehead. He took out the cigarette butt from his mouth and throws it on the ground. He squished it under his foot as another tear escaped his eyes.  
  
'I'm not gonna cry damnit! That's Shu's role. I'm suppose to be the cold prick! But...' tears started flowing out of her gold eyes at the same time as rain suddenly pours.  
  
'How can you not cry when the man you loves broke your heart again. And the reason? He's FUCKING INSECURE!' he wanted to yell but all that he can do was kneel down in front of the tree, pounding it with his fist until his knuckles bleed.  
  
From afar, the twins watched as their father broke down.  
  
"Uncle Suguru? It's me Shura. Cancel the preparations for tonight. Yes, I know. Please tell Uncle Tohma. Yes, please apologise for me. Thanks. I'll call you later. Bye." Shura hunged up her phone as she opened the limo door and walked towards her father. Shuri just stayed in the car as she watched her twin sister approach their father, silently crying to herself.  
  
'Why Daddy? What did father do to you for you to make him suffer like this? I don't want to but I'm starting to hate you.'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Yes Mariko, I'm on my way. No, I took a cab. Eiri's with them at the limo." Shu as he glance out to the window as raindrops falls.  
  
"Good. Then we could talk about our wedding tomorrow." Mariko said with glee on the other line.  
  
"Ok...We're WHAT?!" Shu almost yelled.  
  
"We're getting married. TOMORROW. Afterall, we're now engaged. Why not do it sooner?"  
  
"If that's what you think...but we really should thought this over..."  
  
"So...You're not marrying me, is that what you're trying to say?"  
  
"Yes!I mean No! Not that I don't want to marry you. It's just that...it's very sudden."  
  
"What's so sudden when we've been planning whole summer? Argh! Just get here and we'll talk about it. Bye." the other line hunged up. Shu let out a defeated sigh.  
  
'Am I really going to marry her? What was I thinking?!'  
  
-tbc  
  
(This chapter was one of the hardest chapter we've got to write. We've edited it about 11 times and we're still not satisfied.::wipes off sweat::)  
  
Not to mention us bugging half of our friends on asking the best reason they could come up if they're on Shu's shoes!::hides from their sleep deprived tomodachis::  
  
(We've tried brainstorming but it just led us to further confusion. ::rolls eyes as Furin took another Valium pill::)  
  
That's when my oniichan saved the day!::both showered confettis above Niichan Aki's head::  
  
Aki: o.0?!  
  
(Yeah...he let Furin borrowed the last volume of the manga and also the translations. And guess what? Their last problem gave birth to the reason we've wanted. ::lock Aki on a death hug::)  
  
Aki: X.X;  
  
Yep! We hope we didn't disappoint any of you. Eneweiz, the reason is a lot deeper if you've read the manga because the anime' didn't gave much emphasis on that part. If you have read it, you'll know the 'question' Shu's asking. But if not, we'll tell it when it's time. So for those who knew, please keep it a secret. ('.'); We need it for the last few chapters. ::bribes the people who knew with Shu and Eiri plushies::  
  
(Anwho, suggestions, comments, questions and flames are welcome. ::grins as they try to revive Furin's aniki.::)  
  
clari-chan - Really?! Thanks ::glomps:: Arigatou! V (Gomen ne...Furin's hyper since her aniki's now home.  
  
Ryuichi-pika - Thanks! And say thanks to your friend for lending his/her thumb.   
  
Aki- would you mind if we write a shorter version of your name? Anywho, we're sorry but we have to on this chappy. But don't worry! We're working on the next chapters and a very hyper Furin and me = a very fluffy story!   
  
Lauren - if you're thinking what we're thinking..erhm...I'm sorry but we're the two worst lemon writer in history. But maybe on the last few chappies, we'll try making one...but we're not sure...but we'll try!!! (Anyone care to teach us? Or just me? -D)  
  
Meepu- See Furin? She agrees with me! Thanks!  
  
Silverwing18- Thanks! We hope you'll like this chappie as well. ('.')  
  
Just one more thing! Last time, We've uploaded chapter 10 but it didn't came out right. The answers to reviews didn't appear so we've reposted again. Your questions to chapter 9 are all answered at chapter 10. That's all...Oh yeah! Happy Birthday Draken!!!!! 


	12. track 12

Parent Trap: Gravitation Style  
  
by: Draken-sama and AoiFurin  
  
Do you think Penniless seventeen year olds could own them?  
  
(Whew! I thought we'll never make through the reason scene!)  
  
Yeah...but tell me, does anyone of you like me think that Eiri do have issues?!  
  
(He's just traumatized. He doesn't have ISSUES!)  
  
Watch the whole anime for about 3 times and you'll agree with me!  
  
(Name at least one person who agrees with you.)  
  
You're niichan Gil.  
  
(::rolls eyes:: But he agrees with you EVERYTIME we argue. Argh! We'll get to that later. Anywho, this is m/m so if that offends you, I suggest you leave.)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Tohma, it didn't go as planned. Something came up and the twins had to cancel."  
  
"I see. I guess we'll be needing more help than what we've originally planned."   
  
"We've contacted almost everyone. Tatsuha, Ayaka, Maiko and Hiro are all included."  
  
"There's still people that could help in the situation. One could go for Eiri, the other at Shuichi. Afterall, they've persuaded them once. They can do it again."  
  
"I get it. I'll tell the twins. Would you want me to call them?"  
  
"By any means Fujisaki-kun. Also, it would also help if you sedate Tatsuha first."  
  
"Okay. Consider it done." the other line hunged up. Tohma smiled as he stood up from his desk. He pressed the speed dialer on his phone.  
  
"Hello Mika. It's me, Tohma. Could you contact Noriko for me? It's about the ship she bought twelve years ago. Yes, the one they used that night. What's the name of it again? Right. Got it. Contact her as soon as you can. Yes. Thank you. Bye." Tohma hunged up. He then looked at the note he'd scribbled before. It was the ship Noriko bought and was used by Shu and Eiri on their wedding.  
  
S.S. Gravitation  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Father..." Shura slowly opened Eiri's door letting some light inside the dimly lit room.  
  
"Shu-chan, could you leave father for awhile? I want to be alone right now." Eiri as he stares at the wall. Shura swung the door wide.  
  
"No." she replied in a very low and very dangerous voice. She marched in front of Eiri's bed and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You're not my father. My father doesn't wallow nor he let others push him around. He's a man who's always sure of himself and always aim to get what he wants, no matter what happens!" This sudden outburst made Eiri turn his gaze at Shura and saw someone he rather forget.  
  
"He's not some guy who always try to escape and pushes people away from him just to save himself from being hurt. He'd taken a risk as long as he knows it'll make him happy. He doesn't hide behind a mask of apathy. He's not who you are now!" at this, Shura burst into tears. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed violently. She really didn't plan for this outburst because she's not the type who charges without any strategy.   
  
"Do you know Yuki Eiri, Shura?" a very low voice his father rarely use shocked her. But the way his father called her name made her shiver more. She nodded that made Eiri chuckle. 'Why does father ask stupid questions? Of course I knew Yuki Eiri, that's his pen name.' She let out a small growl when Eiri's chuckle turn into full blown laugh.  
  
"No Shura, you don't." his father turn into his serious mode. 'Father really needs to work out that mood swings.' (Issues- A Whatever-D)  
  
"The Yuki Eiri you're thinking is the penname father is using now. But fifteen years ago, Yuki Eiri is a man. A man who always try to escape and pushes people away so he'll never be hurt. He doesn't take risks and only do something that'll be of use to him. He uses people to be the best novelist though he always dump them when they're useless. He hides behind a mask of indifference and doesn't let others to see what he really feels. He's one cold, arrogant bastard who doesn't care about anyone but himself. That's Yuki Eiri, famous novelist, also known as Uesugi Eiri." Shura took a step backward with her father's words. She won't believe that the horrible person his father describe is him. Never!  
  
"You're joking right? You can't be him! You can't be!" She shook her head. She won't believe it. His father is not a cold, arrogant bastard like Eiri put it. She bolted out of the door when Eiri didn't bother replying and only uttered an annoyed 'hn'.  
  
When Shura left. Eiri took a glance of his reflection at the mirror beside his bed. He won't be the sappy Eiri anymore. He won't let others hurt him again. This time, Yuki Eiri has to come back. For good.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore Hiro. On this hand, I have to marry Mariko because I've made a commitment. On this other hand, I don't want Shuri to get mad at me of marrying someone she clearly doesn't like. Maybe, if I marry Mariko, I should send Shuri with her twin in NYC to study." Shuichi is sitting the way he usually does whenever asking Hiro's advice. (Legs curled up and hugged by Shu...Watch the anime'.)  
  
"On the other hand, is it really Shuri or..." Hiro leered, some things really don't change. "is it Eiri?"  
  
"Hiro!" Shu stood up to protest but decided just to hung his shoulder in a defeated stance.  
  
"Shuichi..." Hiro contemplated if it's the very best advice he could come out with but his cards are all out. He can't think anything that's would best fit the situation though he knows it's really unhelpful.  
  
"Why don't you disregard everyone would say and just follow your heart?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
"There Shura. Feel any better?" as Shuri patted the head of her sister. They're now in Shuri's room where Shura's burying her face in a pillow and Shuri sitting beside her.   
  
She can't help but feel sad. She can feel the pain Shura's feeling right now. She's confused and angry, two feelings she really don't want to feel but did because of the twins special bond.  
  
Ss she stroke the shoulder length pink hair of Shura, she recalls what happened earlier. She's just about to sleep when Shura burst into her room crying.  
  
She lunged at her and cried her heart out. She don't know what to do since Shura always seem to be the well composed one. She's not the type who would go bursting her feelings out. She seems like a female version of their uncle Tohma whom on her brief stay on NYC showed the manipulative and secretive attitude.  
  
"Father...he...Yuki...No...can't...Never..." Shura's sentences were broken and so were her voice. She just kept repeating those words as she cry on Shuri's bed. All that Shuri can do is just be there, beside her, and share her pain.  
  
------------------  
  
"Hey Suguru! It's been a long time! What are you been up to? Oh him? He's fine. Really now? Getting married? Hahaha...that's a good one. You're not kidding? No Way! So that's why you called? Fine! We'll be there as soon as we can. Tell Tohma were coming. Good. Bye!" a dialtone was heard.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Suguru. He called because Tohma wants us to go to Kyoto."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Well...think of it as a reunion..."  
  
"Will Shuichi be there?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
---------------------  
  
"Yes, this is Toham Seguchi. Could you connect me to him now?"  
  
"Wait a minute sir..." a female voice politely asked. After a minute or two, a somewhat familiar voice was heard.  
  
"Good day to you."  
  
"Sir? President Tohma? What can I do for you sir? Do you need anything?" a somewhat nervous-wrecked voice answered.  
  
"Yes...you see, there's this girl. I want to know her background profile. I believe you know her. Yucheki Mariko"  
  
"Yucheki Mariko? Shindou-san's fiancee', Sir?"  
  
"Yes. I hope to get a report soon. Sakano."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
-tbc  
  
(Yay! We're gonna put all the characters now into play!)  
  
Yep! And soon..all secrets will be out! This time, Draken can now really bash Mariko and not some barbie doll she named after her. ::snickers::  
  
(Hey!::pats Furin's arms:: That's suppose to be our secret.)  
  
Well, don't you think it's rather not wise to create a character and hate her as well? We'll end up hating ourself because we've created somebody like her.  
  
(She's not a figment of my imagination! She's the ------ of the school! ::clenches fists::)  
  
You don't mean?:: blinks as Draken just nodded:: Burn her!!! Burn her!!!  
  
(See? Anywho, suggestions, comments, questions and flames are welcome. ::flashes a v sign before ranting with Furin.:: Burn her!!! Kill her!!! Burn her!!!)  
  
--------Answers to reviews---------  
  
Tama- Gomen! Please don't be mad at us if we called you Aki. ::bribes you with Furin's plushies:: Take anything except the Ryuichi one. Not the Ryuchi one! Onegai!!! Anywho, about the question, yeah, this is our take on how Eiri would answer it.  
  
Ryuichi-pika- yeah...actually, we're planning another one where Eiri would be the one chasing after Shu. Suggestions are welcome on that. But just e-mail one of us if you want to suggest ways so others won't see it and would know. '.  
  
Lauren: Watch for the next chappie...we need a sappy Shu!!  
  
Meepu- he's pondering on it...and we're thinking about it...  
  
kaede11- Thanks! yeah..watch out for the next chappies. That Mariko's 'bleep' of our school! burn her! burn her!!!!  
  
Clari-chan- Sure! Thanks! Shu's just being a baka but he'll get hit in the head and everything's will be alright! Don't worry! Now that I know Mariko's that girl, I'll see to it personally. Right Draken?!::using the Crystal Glare:: (Uh...you're scaring me Furin...-D)  
  
Burn Mariko! Skin her alive! Shot her infront of a firing squad!!!  
  
Re-enacment:  
  
Mariko: ::now standing infront of a line of heavy armed soldiers::  
  
General: ME! APUNTE!  
  
PREPARA!  
  
FUEGO!!!!  
  
Mariko: X.X dead 


	13. track 13

Parent Trap: Gravitation Style  
  
by: Draken-sama and AoiFurin  
  
Do you think Penniless seventeen year olds could own them?  
  
(Ack! We almost missed a week..again!!!!::bops head on desk)  
  
Gomen...midterm is fast approaching and we really need to study! :got trapped under piles of books::  
  
(Please forgive us!!! We don't know if we'll be able to update weekly like before but we'll try!!!)  
  
So please bear with us...::bows::  
  
(::bows with Furin:: Yeah. This is m/m so please leave if you don't like it. Oh yeah...slight Mariko bashing.)  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Koi-chan. Will you come here please?" he called as he leans on their balcony railing. He and Eiri just bought this beautiful house and just moved in that day. They took it even the price is really high due to Shuichi's insistent. He falls inlove with the azotea the minute the guide led them there. He practically begged, pleaded and almost resorted to 'drastic measures' just to have Eiri agree. With enough persuation, Eiri 'grudgingly-though-he-hate-to-admit-that-he-likes-the-house-too' bought it for Shu.  
  
"What is it baka?" Eiri embraced him from behind. He really doesn't mind Eiri calling him that anymore. Besides, it's more of a petname than an insult. Though he will punch the daylights out of any person who would call him that besides HIS KOI-CHAN!  
  
He leaned at the embrace and pointed at the horizon where the sun is setting. Eiri's brows knotted in confusion. "What about the sun?"  
  
Shu let out a sigh. "You're the romance novelist yet you don't get this." he chuckled as Eiri poked at a part of his ribs where he's ticklish. He then turned so he was facing him.  
  
"You, Uesugi Eiri is the most unromantic yet the most popular romance writer I know. I don't know why I put up with you." he tried glaring but Shuichi Shindou glaring is more like a cute pouting neko. Eiri tried to look hurt but couldn't help but took a peck at his nose.  
  
"And you, Shindou Shuichiu is the one person I know who wrote the crappiest lyrics known to mankind. But I put up with you with the very same reason you put up with me." he gave him one of his rare smiles and looked at him with all the emotions he had in his eyes. Shu's gaze softened as he put his head on Eiri's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah...Aishiteru mo." Eiri's lifted his chin up and as the sun sets in the horizon, he leaned down his head as he met Shuichi's lips with his own.  
  
---------------------  
  
Shuichi leans on the balcony rails as he watch the sun rises from the east. Watching sun rise is really breathtaking. Actually, just watching the sun whether it's rising or setting, is always breathtaking.  
  
He smiled inwardly as he remember a time where he compared Eiri with the sun. Of course, Eiri told him it's stupid but he can't help it. Eiri was...no...Eiri IS his sun  
  
Instinctly, he touched his lips with his finger. It's been years since he last kissed the person he truly love. Yet, he still knows how it feels to be kissed by Eiri. How gentle he is at first, coaxing him to open his and when he did, they'd explore each others mouth. He don't remember much the technicalities but he can remember the sheer bliss he always feel when inside Eiri's embrace as he kiss him. To him, it was best place in the world where fireworks lighted his world. Oh, he kissed several girls he dated after he left him. But none of them would make him feel so fuzzy inside.  
  
He then took a glance at his promise ring. It's just a simple silver band embedded with small cuts of diamond. He told Mariko she didn't need to buy a ring that expensive but she's persistent. But the ring don't meant a thing to him. On the other hand...  
  
Shu took out his necklace and stared at the two gold rings looped in the chain. Both were simple bands but what makes them very special are the inscriptions written inside them. One is their wedding ring where Eiri wrote, "for the baka I'll forever love." That one always make him smile. It's the Eiri he had learned to love. The other one, is his engagement ring. The words in it were simple yet he knows how much effort Eiri had put into writing it. Afterall, he gave it to him when they're still in the stage of...  
  
Light footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts when small arms encircled his waist. He look down and saw a teary eyed Shuri. He hug her back and look at her with questioning eyes.  
  
"Daddy...Please don't be mad...but with all these things happening where father's the one who's always hurt and you being the reason behind it..." Shuri started but trailed off as she buries her head on his chest. She said something incoherent that Shu didn't catch it at the first time. "What did you say, Ri-chan?" Shuri looked up at him with very sad yet angry eyes.  
  
"I'm starting to hate you."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"We're going home."  
  
Shura did want her father to stop acting like some love struck fool and get out of his room for once. But he didn't want him like this. He's freezing out even with her. And she doesn't like it one bit.  
  
"But father..." she tried reasoning but Eiri just cut her off.   
  
"You've got school. You need to prepare for this schoolyear."  
  
"But school is still ages from now!" Shura half-screamed. She rarely scream and it really ticks Eiri when he realize that Shura sounded like Shu when he's protesting against something.  
  
"No Shura. Now pack your things." with that he left the room. He knows full well that when Shura'a angered the danger zone is 50km wide.  
  
--------------------  
  
Shuichi sat in his bed eyes staring at the wall. What happened earlier shook him to the core. He closed his eyes and Shuri popped in his mind. How her gold eyes show hatred and hurt. Golden orbs she took from Eiri who held that gaze not so long ago when he said he's going to leave him.  
  
"I'm so stupid!" He laid his body down and look at the ceiling. Memories flooded his brain as he cries himself to sleep.  
  
------------------  
  
"Father couldn't do this to me. We're here to get daddy back but what he's doing now, packing our things!" Shura thought to herself as she makes her way to the pool. She thought that the water could cool her temper down. She's not really the type to blow when angry but she can't guarantee now that she's downright pissed.  
  
As she approach the pool, she couldn't believe what she sees. Mariko and two other guys she didn't know. She knows she's with her half-brother and his two minions but those two guys are unfamiliar with her.   
  
"Is Mariko cheating on daddy before they're married?!" murderous thoughts came across her tiny little head but she willed herself to be composed and rational. She maybe angry but she's not just somebody who'll jump into conclusions.  
  
The trio laughed and she noted a hint of accent from the two man.  
  
Yet as she goes nearer, one of the guys kissed Mariko and seemed to be lapping her face off.  
  
"Why that conniving little-" she walked faster and stood beside Mariko in a minute. She coughed and with the flushed looks on Mariko's enough reason for Shura to kick her arse to hell.  
  
"Why Shuri...I mean Shura...I mean..." Mariko lost for words. She really can't tell the two apart and kissing a guy in front of her future stepdaughter is not something she deals with everyday.  
  
"Why Mariko, lost your manner? You didn't even introduce me to your 'friends'." Shura then turned to the guys and bowed. She noticed that these guys really are gaijins and probably from France from the french accent she heard minutes ago.  
  
"Messieurs de bonne journée. Je Suis Shura. Je vois que vous avez rencontré la mme.. Mariko mais moi suis désolés de vous informer qu'elle est déj  
  
prise. Elle va épouser son troisième mari, mon père, un homme très vieil. Elle aime le vieil homme. En outre, Je vous conseille de rendre visite à votre docteur bientôt, elle a cette maladie qui peut transférer à d'autres."  
  
The two guys looked stunned and turned to Mariko's with slight disgust and turned away.  
  
"What did you told them?" Mariko's eyes were wide open. Shura turned to leave.  
  
"Nothing but the truth."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Taki......"  
  
"Shut up Ken! Not one word from you. The same goes for you Ma." he snapped as Ma tried opening his mouth. Taki dialed some numbers and waited for the reciver to pick it up.  
  
"Hello." a voice from the other line.  
  
"This is Aizawa. Do you still remember the plan I told you about twelve years ago?"  
  
"About the writer and the singer?"  
  
"Yeah. But we'll have to make some slight changes. The boys still up to it."  
  
"I see. I'll gather them and we'll be ready at your beck of call."  
  
"Good. Bye." Taki hanged up."  
  
"Taki, you will not go through this plan. You'll just destroy yourself." Ken put a friendly hand on Taki's shoulder but he swatted it away.  
  
"I got destroyed the day Bad Luck made it to top. That whiny bastard doesn't deserve those fame and money. I'm the one who deserve it all. But he did and that left me with nothing. To top that, Japan's number one novelist heart is in his hands. That doesn't seem fair!" with that he left the room, closing the door with a loud thud.  
  
"Taki..." Ken tried going after him but Ma stopped him.  
  
"We can't do anything now. All we can do is be there for him when he fall...again." Ma stared at the now closed door.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Sir, I did what you've told me. The report is now ready."  
  
"Good work Sakano. Please fax it now at my office. Thank you."  
  
"I will sir. Thank you." with that, Tohma put the reciever back at the cradle. He waited a few minutes before he start receiving papers from the fax machine.  
  
He look at the reports and was astonished to see what it was. "This is interesting." He pulled out his cellphone and dialled Mika's number.  
  
"Mika. I'd like you to arrange a ticket to Japan."  
  
"What are you planning, my dear husband?"  
  
"Looks like Shura's not enough to handle the situation."  
  
"I see. Very well. But I still need to arrange somethings so the firm won't go down as it's president will take a vacation off."  
  
"The vice-president is doing quite a good job. Besides, if things go well, the other owner might have an overseas branch at Japan."  
  
"Well, good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And Tohma..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're one manipulative bastard, you know that?"  
  
"I know...and you love me for that."  
  
----------------  
  
"What do you think you're doing Shura and Shuri?" Eiri's eyes narrowed into dangereous slits trying to intimidate his daughters who's having the same predicament as he is. And to be truthful, one intense glare from Eiri is not enough as his two daughter stare back with equal force...if not more.  
  
"Father, we told you that we don't want to be separated." Shura started and when Eiri starts to talk about going together at NYC shuri cut him off. "And we don't want to chose between you and daddy."  
  
"Ri-chan, Shu-chan...please don't make this hard for us. It's really hard to decide but with me, marrying Mariko, it's probably for the best for you to go with Eiri at New York."  
  
"No! Besides, we thought that you're just marrying her for Shuri to have a mother." Shuri almost gave herself away there.  
  
"Yeah...so why marry her when Shuri already have another parent?" Shura sided with her twin.  
  
"Shura. Shura. I hate to do this but if one of you doesn't admit who she is, I'll be forced to take one of you now." Eiri eyeing the twins if he could see who's Shura.  
  
"You don't want to drag the worng girl halfway the world father, don't you?" Shura leered.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Stop. I'll figure it myself." Shu looked at Shuri then at Shura. "You're Shuri." he pointed the correct twin but the twins are determined not to fail.  
  
"Fine. Let's go Shura." Eiri grabbed the other but Shura stayed put. "Are you sure I'm Shura?" she broke into a smirk.  
  
"Yes. I know that smirk. It is you. Don't you dare lie to your father."  
  
"But father, what if she's not the one?" Shuri cut off with an identical smirk. Eiri was flabbergasted. With that identical smirk, he lost it.  
  
Shu just stood there, speechless. He had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
----------------------  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yep! You heard us right. We're going to a cruise. School is still weeks away and we'll just have a five day luxury cruise. It's uncle Tohma's gift for daddy's nearing wedding." Shuri as they pack their suitcases.  
  
"What about Hiro and Suguru?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"Well, they'll go with us. And so is Uncle Tatsuha, Aunt Maiko and Aunt Ayaka." Shuri answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Also, there'll be some few guests." the twins shared a giggle. Shu just looked at them with confusion.  
  
------------------  
  
"We're here!" the twins exclaimed as they arrive at the port. Suddenly, Shu's been tackled on the ground by a human typhoon.  
  
A few seconds as Shu regained his senses back, he saw the person he thought he'll never saw again.  
  
"Sa-SAKUMA-SAN?!!" He exclaimed. "WAI!!!!!" he hugged his idol and friend back.  
  
"Good to see you too, Shu-chan! Also, hello Eiri-san! Kumagoro says it too."  
  
Eiri just looked at them and turned as he heard another set of footsteps coming.  
  
"We've met again...Eiri-san."  
  
"I see...K-san."  
  
"Good day to you ladies." K turned to the twins.  
  
"Hoe?! They know each other?" Shuri's eyes almost popped out. She knows that her father has been a popular singer once and have done some concerts with Ryuichi but she doens't think they're close friends. And what with K-san, the assistant scout master. She turned to Shura who's just clueless like her.  
  
"Very well then, shall we go see the ship? The others are waiting aboard. Oh yeah, since this is Tohma's gift for the wedding, your fiance', her half-brother and their other two friends are aboard too." K grimaced as he led them. Shu's still dazed upos meeting Ryuichi again and Eiri just hide his feelings behind his mask. The twins just followed them as they think of another plan.  
  
"Here we are." Eiri and Shu just stood there with mouths gaping wide. For infront of them is the very ship they've boarded twelve years ago to seal their bond. The took a glance at each other at the same time and turned away with a slight blush on their face as they saw the other looking at them aswell.  
  
"Welcoem aboard the S.S. Gravitaion."  
  
-tbc  
  
(That was quite long!)  
  
Yeah...Well, got to got now, still have to study!)  
  
(I won't! I'm the cram queen! ::stood proudly but got whacked at the head::)  
  
Be serious! Frech and EartSci class is no joke!  
  
(Yareyare...anywho, Suggestions, comments, questions and FLAMES are welcome.)  
  
------------  
  
Clari-chan- uhm...don't scare us like that...Anywho, well Furin hates her now so there's no one to stop me. You could add some comments on how we do it however. That way, we can bach her together.   
  
ter- your e-mail really surprise us. Thanks. Oh, you can send us IM through YM. My id is Drakenfist and Furin is Velvettears09. 


	14. track 14

Parent Trap: Gravitation Style  
  
by: Draken-sama and AoiFurin  
  
Do you think Penniless seventeen year olds could own them?  
  
(Ni Hao Ma!!!::waves at everyone like some crazed lunatic::)  
  
Uh...yeah...::sweatdrops:: Don't mind Draken. She's just hyper...  
  
(Well, there's 3 reason to celebrate!!! ::throws confetti::)  
  
And what's that?::raises eyebrows::  
  
(One, midterm is finally over!:: throws away books:: Two, my LockWell costume ROCKS ::hugs her costume for the convention:: and three, you're now officially a slash writer! ::does the happy dance:: I'm so happy!!!!!! ::locks furin in a death hug::)  
  
::another sweatdrop while prying Draken's arms:: Uh...yeah...whatever. on to the fic.  
  
(Wait! You forgot to say this is m/m so all of you homophobes Beware!)   
  
-------------------------  
  
Shuichi looked out at the waves as the ship cruised along the sea of Japan. The weather was calm and no storm was at sight.  
  
It was very relaxing.  
  
He closed his eyes as he breath the sea air. The last time he's been on a cruise was twelve years ago when he and Eiri wed. And to top that, this was the very ship they've used courtesy of Noriko and her husband.  
  
He could still remember that night. Every moment of it were pure bliss. He could still feel how Eiri hold his hand throught the night, from the moment he walked down the aisle to the very moment they ended the night. All of it, will be forever engraved in his heart.  
  
-------------------------  
  
He couldn't help but shiver. He had abandoned his coat before the party and he's regretting it. The night air was very chilly and coming up the deck wasn't the brightest idea to come up with.  
  
"Cold?" a very low voice asked. He whipped around and saw Eiri standing behind him, holding his white coat. He calmly walked beside him as he drape the white coat at his shoulder. He murmured his thanks and gazed at the sea. Moments later, he felt warm arms embracing him, adding much welcomed warmth.  
  
"Still cold?" Eiri asked. He shook his head...how could someone be cold when the sun engulfs him with his heat.  
  
-------------------------  
  
As shuichi stood on the very same spot, reminiscing all those times, he didn't realized he's been watched by two pairs of eyes. One is gold holding desire and love, the other blue emitting jealousy and envy.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"What now?" Shuri asked her twin as she stole a glance at the other occupants of the room.  
  
There's Ryuichi, happily playing with his ever present Kuma.  
  
There's Tatsuha, drooling as he watch his god and Ayaka holding Tatsuha's leash while reading her favorite Yuki Eiri book.  
  
There's Suguru, Maiko and Hiro discussing on something they don't know.  
  
And lastly, there's K, cleaning his magnum.  
  
She can't believe his parents once have them in their lives.  
  
Shura pried off Shuri's grasp and decided to walk around the room. She held Shuri's hand and led her out the room.  
  
Once outside, Shuri tugged her hand off and crossed her arms. "So, what's the next plan. You do know that dad will be married in just about hmm..." she took a glance from her wristwatch. "Exactly, five days from now."  
  
"To tell you frankly, I don't know." Shura answered.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Eiri, so how's Japan?"  
  
"Tohma...what's your plan this time?"  
  
"Plan? I don't know what you're talking about." even if Eiri can't see it, he can feel Tohma's smirk from the other line.  
  
"I've known you for years and I know something's up. So spill it."  
  
"I'm sorry Eiri but I can't tell you something I don't know."  
  
"Tohma...."  
  
"Look at the time, kiss the twins for me. Ja!"  
  
"........" Eiri looked at his phone with disbelief. He still thinks something's fishy about this whole trip. A gift from Tohma should have alarmed him before. Now, K and Ryuichi are now tagged along for the ride er- cruise. The two people who in history could manipulate their minds. Heck, who wouldn't be when one's psychotic gunner and the other has MPD.  
  
------------------------------  
  
As they all gather for lunch, Mariko stood in the middle catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I've talked with the captain of the ship and he said that there's a priest aboard. With that, I've decided to make my and Shuichi's wedding, earlier than the said date since all of the important people in our lives are here. Tonight, there'll be a party and tomorrow afternoon, our wedding will be held at the top deck. Thank you."  
  
After that, everybody's jaw dropped to the ground. Everybody was shocked. Shuichi was the first to recover. He watched how Eiri's face showed shock, then anger, then jealousy and then apathy. When the Yuki mask was put on, that's when he stood up.  
  
"Mariko, when did you came up with that decision?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"This morning. What's the problem? We're afterall getting married, why not make it sooner?"  
  
"But you didn't asked me!" Shu was forcing all his willpower to come out and stop him from stomping his foot. Either that or launge at Mariko and break her neck.  
  
"When did I need to ask you? Do you still remember that ever since your proposed to me, I'm the only one arranging this wedding? You never helped me. Worst, when your ex and your other daughter came, you completely forgot about me." Mariko pointed her finger at Eiri's direction.  
  
Shuichi lowered his head before taking a glance at Eiri who's now looking outside the window not caring what's happening. He then looked at his twins and saw one of them trying to stop the other from clawing out Mariko's eyeballs. Probably it's Shuri who wants to attack and Shura helding her arms.  
  
"Fine. We'll get married tomorrow afternoon. Tonight, we'll have a party to celebrate that. party starts at 7:00 P.M." He walked out not wanting anyone to see the tears that's now starting to well up in his eyes.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"There'll be a party at 7:00. I'll meet you and your gang at the starboard deck at about 6:45. Use a row boat so no one would hear you sneak up. Yes, I'll pay you handsomely. Just be sure to follow the plan. Also, if someone tries to interfere, don't hesitate to shoot. There are only one person I want to see alive for I want him to suffer before he dies."  
  
-tbc  
  
(Sorry if we took a long time before updating. We hoped you'll understand.)  
  
Yeah, but we'll try updating frequently if we can. We're thinking about one or two more chpaters then an epilouge. Funny thing is, the epilouge is done yet we're still not finished...  
  
(Anywho, suggestions, comments, questions and flames are welcome. We hope you're not angry! ::offers plushie to readers.::)  
  
clari-chan- that's okay. Do you think Sea of Japan has alligators? Just kidding. By the way, thanks!   
  
Ryu-chan- Thanks. No, we don't think so ::grins::  
  
Yakari Taito- Thanks. Sure! ::smiles::  
  
(we'll try updating twice this week to make up for the lost week. ) 


	15. track 15 part1

Parent Trap: Gravitation Style  
  
by: Draken-sama and AoiFurin  
  
Do you think Penniless seventeen year olds could own them?  
  
(We've decided to have the last chapter into two parts. Sorry, we can't help some last minute bashing and before we know it we've written the last chapter way too long.)  
  
So here's the first part of the last chappie. We'll update the epilouge together with the last part next time.  
  
(::sobs:: it's so hard to write the ending...we don't want it to end...::cries some more::)  
  
Don't be sad::pats Draken's head:: Look at the bright side! You can write that new fic you're planning!  
  
(Yeah...Anywho, this is m/m so...do I need to tell that anymore? If you've read this from the first chapter then you'll know it's m/m. Either way, Gravitation is a dead give way.)  
  
Chapter 15 part 1  
  
----------------------------  
  
After lunch, the group dispersed to take some last minute preparation for the party that night. Good thing the luxury ship has it's own mall. (They're so cool! I love going to the candy shop and try all kinds of candy!-D Okay...-A)  
  
Eiri had locked himself at his room and refused to go out after that 'incident'. Shuichi on the other hand, is still nowhere to be found.  
  
The girls i.e. Ayaka and Maiko bonded since none of the guys are too eager to accomodate them on shopping. K, Ryuichi and Tatsuha were left and just ordered via phone. (Ah..luxury...I envy you Furin.-D --; - A) Hiro and Suguru decided just to wear the formal outfits they've brought. ASK has been missing in action but nobody took notice. Mariko on the other hand...  
  
"Hmm....What should I wear?" she said to herself while browsing inside a store of branded coutures. She picked a red and a black one. The red goes about above her knee and is sleeveless. It has an extra cloth that she can wear as scarf or a shawl. The black one on the other hand, is past her knee yet it had a very long slit that starts five inches below the butt. It's venus cut and had a very revealing cleavage. After a few minutes, she picked the red one.  
  
"We wouldn't pick that if we were you. Red doesn't suit you." The twins appeared beside her. She looked at them and had a second thought. Sure, they don't have a good foundation in a relationship but the twins are still girls. With the other girls ignoring her, who can she turn to?  
  
"But the black doesn't fit me that much. I looked like a twig in it." She reasoned out. The twins just turned their heads and whistled. "Fine, I'll take the black dress."   
  
She went to the cashier and when she returned, the twins are nowhere to be found. She scanned the place to look for them when she spotted Ayaka and Maiko.  
  
"Ayaka! Maiko! Wait up!" the other two turned to her and showed a slight disgust but quickly hid it away.  
  
"What's up Mariko?" Ayaka tried smiling. Maiko followed suit.  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me. I see that you're already finished with your shopping and..." Mariko noted the shopping bags in their hands before continuing. "I'd like to ask your opinion. I've brought this dress and I want to know if it's good for me."  
  
Ayaka and Maiko looked at each other before nodding. There's no harm on giving someone your opinion even though you don't like them, right?  
  
After a few minutes in the dressing room...  
  
"Well?" Mariko asked. Both girls just looked at her like she's some crazed lunatic or something. Mariko's not that fat but well..she doesn't have the curves either. She's like a waliking light post.  
  
"Don't take this the bad way Mariko but..." Ayaka trailed off. Maiko sighed and finished it for her.  
  
"You look like a twig.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Hiro and Suguru were relaxing by the pool area when a bad smell reached their senses. It's like someones cooking in a tub of lard. They looked and only saw Mariko as she walk past them.  
  
"Yucheki-san...don't take this seriously but did you just bathe yourself with lard?" Suguru asked. Hiro noticed a rather large alarm clock that's been attached to her wrist. "And is that Shuichi's alarm clock?" Mariko looked at them as if they've just asked her very dumb questions.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What for?" they chorused that earned them Mariko's 'you don't know anything' look.  
  
"The clock is for the alligators in case they've decided to climb in the ship. You can never be too sure right?"  
  
"But Yucheki-san...alligators lived on fresh waters not on seas." Suguru pointed. This had taken Mariko in surprise. "W-what?" she stammers. Hiro smirked. 'Those two little devils...' knowing it's the twins who said it.  
  
"And I presume that there are no sea pelicans who's doesn't like lard right?" she asked clenching her fists.  
  
"Well...there are sea pelicans but I don't know about the lard thing." Hiro answered. Suguru nodded in agreement. Mariko blushed both in embarrasment and anger. She walked off cursing the 'two sweet angels.'  
  
-----------------------  
  
"What's next ri-chan?"  
  
"Just you wait and see..." light snickers were heard from the closed closet door.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?" Mariko slammed the door open. The occupants of the room jumped in surprise.  
  
"Who Yucheki-san?" Tatsuha found his voice after that.  
  
"The twins. Where.Are.They?" every word were spat with venom. Ryuichi cringed, not liking the scary woman. He clinged to K like he'll protect him from her. (You know the part in the manga where K appeared as Ryu's bodyguard dressed like Cloud of FFVII? And there's a chocobo too! -D)  
  
"Yucheki-san, they are not here. As you can see, Ryu-chan here is scared of you so will you please leave?" K asked too politely. Mariko, not knowing K glared at him.  
  
"You're hiding them. I'll ask again, WHERE ARE THEY?!!!" At that time, she's been hit by Kumagoro with Ryu yelling 'KUMAGORO BEAM'. She looked stunned as Ryu just stuck his tounge out at her. "You're a meanie. I don't like you. You don't shine."  
  
"Wha?! You little-" she's about to launch herself at Ryu when she's been held by Tatsuha as K stood up in front of her.  
  
"Yucheki-san, I'll ask you once again to leave. If you still don't want to, you can talk to my friend here." K patted his gun holster containing his magnum. Mariko, noticing the gun now gulped. She tried to get out of Tat-chan's hold before going at the door.  
  
"Fine. But if you see them, tell them I want to talk to them." she then closes it. Tatsuha sighed before turning to Ryuichi.  
  
"Did she scare you?" Tatsuha asked. Ryu nodded before bowing as a sign of thanks. "Thank you for stopping the meanie. She coul've hurt me." he then turned to K. "Arigatou K! You saved me again." he gaved him a great big hug. K just patted his head before releasing him and walking towards the closet.  
  
"Come out now you two."   
  
Shuri and Shura emerged from it. They're smiling sheepishly before giving K a big hug saying their gratitude.  
  
"Thanks. We're really sure she'll cook us alive." Shuri let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah...but if it'll be the consequence, it's all worth it." Shura grinned remembering their last prank.  
  
"What are you cooking up now?" K asked, eyeing Shura.  
  
"Just wait." A few seconds after, a loud scream coming from Mariko echoed throughout the whole ship.  
  
---------------------------  
  
That night....  
  
The twins were wearing matching dresses that just differ in color. Red for Shura and Blue for Shuri. Shu's wearing a white coat -courtesy of Hiro- just like the last one but this one it's shorter. Eiri's in a traditional black coat and tie while his brother's wearing a blue one. K, Hiro and Suguru just goes with long sleeves formal shirts and black slacks. Ryuichi on the other hand, wears a laced shirt and brown leather pants.. (The shirt looks like on episode twelve.-D) Maiko's wearing a black dress who ends just below her knee and Ayaka's wearing a blue one but longer. Ma and Ken are in their suits one green and the other yellow. Taki's in a dark blue suit but he disappeared a few minutes ago. Mariko...well, she goes wearing the red one since the black had been thrown overboard when she saw it laced with ants as well as her other clothes.  
  
They've started the party and since these people -well most of them- were in music business back then, there's a stage where they could sing Karaoke. First up were Tatsuha singing one of lovesong for his god followed by Ryuichi himself singing sleepless beauty.  
  
"Who's next?" K asked eyeing Shuichi but Eiri grabbed the mic much to everyones surprised.  
  
"Go father!!!" The twins cheered. Soon others were clapping and giving catcalls. Mariko's the only one fuming while Shu's still in trance.  
  
"Shura, I'm gonna need your help here. Remember our song?" Shura nodded before turning to K. "Mister K, can I have a guitar?" k looked at her before nodding. A few minutes after, she's sat in a high chair, holding a guitar on a stage. Eiri stood in the middle holding the mic stand. He signalled Shura before turning to the audience. Shura nodded and started.  
  
"That tune seems familiar no da!" Ryu-chan upon hearing it. Eiri then started singing...  
  
Well, I saw you with you hands above your head,   
  
spinning around, trying not to look down,  
  
but you did, and you fell, hard on the ground.  
  
The audience were quiet surprised with Eiri's voice. Shu's still gawking, never in his entire life thought that he'll see Eiri sing in public.  
  
Then you stumbled round for a good ten minutes,   
  
And I said Ive never seen anyone look so dumb before  
  
And you laughed and said "I still know how to turn you on though"  
  
Eiri glanced at Shu gaping at the lyric before turning to others. If he hadn't known better, he'll think that's the song is for him.  
  
And you are the only one who,   
  
drags me, kickin and screamin trough fast dreams.  
  
And you are the only one who,  
  
Knows exactly what I need  
  
This time Eiri locked his gaze at Shu. That's assured our pink haired nymph that the song is indeed for him. 'I wonder when he wrote that song...'  
  
And I probably forgot to tell you this like the time when I forgot to tell you  
  
About the scar, remember how uncomfortable that made you feel  
  
See youre not what I expected, but youre the only one who knows how to  
  
Handle me, and youre such a great kisser, and I know that you agree.  
  
Shu looked at him with glazed eyes. "No, I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to...oh shit...I'm crying.' Shu wiped some stray tears before turning his gaze. Why should he cry? He's just remembering the past, right?  
  
Eiri closed his eyes. 'I made him cry again...' but he needs to finish this... Shu has to know.  
  
And you are the only one who,   
  
drags me, kickin and screamin trough fast dreams.  
  
And you are the only one who,  
  
Knows exactly what I need  
  
This time Shu didn't wipe his tears. In a twisted way, Eiri just admitted he 'needed' him. That he can't live without him...that he somehow love him.  
  
Mariko watched the silent show before her. Too bad, Shu's gonna be hers tomorrow afternoon.  
  
I hope you can forgive me for that time when I put my hand between   
  
your legs and said it was small, cause its really not at all.  
  
I guess theres just a part of me that likes to bring you down just to keep you around,  
  
Cause the day you realize how amazing you are, youre gonna leave me!  
  
'And I already did.' Shu can't help himself blush as he cries some more.. 'but not because I realized amazing...but because I'm just being stupid.' He then felt someone holding his hand. He looked down and saw two orbs gazing back at him. ' Just like Eiri's.'  
  
And you are the only one who,   
  
holds my hair back when Im drunk and get sick  
  
And you are the only one who  
  
Knows exactly what I need  
  
Shu snickered at that remebering the night Eiri got really drunk and he nursed him until he's feeling okay. He then stared at Eiri...he thought he's not that coherent to know who he is at that time. Thoughts of Eiri getting drunk after their divorce entered his mind. He knows Eiri can handle alcohol but he's a bitch when it came to hangovers.'I wonder who stayed with him when he's drunk?' he then realized something. 'Heavens, how much did I missed?!'  
  
And you are the only one who,   
  
drags me, kickin and screamin trough fast dreams.  
  
And you are the only one who,  
  
Knows exactly what I need  
  
Shu wanted to throw himself overboard. Eiri's right. He's the biggest baka in the world. How can he throw something so precious away?! And for what? His insecurities? He'd wasted twelve years apart from the one he truly loved and when chances made them meet again, he's gonna marry a woman he's not even inlove with! It's like being hit with a very large stone in the head. He already have the gold but he settled for dirt because he's not sure if it's true. 'I'm an awful lover. I don't deserve Eiri.' he squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop the flow of tears. He then heard Eiri drops his voice in a whisper.  
  
Exactly What I Need  
  
"I remember now no da!" Ryuichi exclaimed. Shu and Shuri turned to him as he nodded with Kumagoro.  
  
"Where did you heard it, Sakuma-san?" Shu asked in a low voice.  
  
"Remember Nittle Grasper's last concert?" Shu nodded thinking it's the last concert their group had before Tohma migrated with Eiri to US. If he's not mistaken, it's around February. At that time, he and Eiri had been given divorced after filing a few months prior and well, having some cash involve to speed up the process since divorce could take ages.  
  
"Well, that song should've been the finale. Tohma-kun said Eiri-kun had written it for Shu-chan as a valentines gift. But a few weeks before the concert, Tohma pulled it out. I never got the chance to sing it, it's so pretty." Ryu pouted before beaming in a smile. "But I forgive Eiri-chan. it's his song afterall noda." Shu just stood there shocked. That song was really for him...  
  
Well, I saw you with you hands above your head,   
  
spinning around, trying not to look down,  
  
but you did, and you fell, hard on the ground  
  
After the last instrumental, Eiri bowed. The crowd clapped hollering for encore. But Eiri denied them that. He walked down the stage and sems to be walking towards Shu.  
  
'He's walking towards me. What'll wil I do?'Shu as Eiri come nearer. "I-that-" he started but Eiri just walk past him. The words Eiri spoke made him stood his ground and stop himself from following him.  
  
"I've moved on."  
  
----------------------  
  
They've all decided to eat first before going back to entertainment. Hiro and Suguru played while Ryuichi sing. Others dance while others just ate the finger foods.  
  
Shu just stood in front of the railing outside the ballroom, feeling the sea air blowing his hair. There are no more tears coming out from his eyes but he's still crying inside.   
  
'It's too late...he had moved on.'  
  
Inside, Eiri's back is on the wall as he gaze at nothing. His mind is flying.  
  
'Did I really do the right thing? I've already decided to be Yuki Eiri once more. But it's really hard to go back on being apathetic like I'm once before.'  
  
Just then, the lights went out inside and two screams were heard. This caught Shu's and Eiri's attention.  
  
"Shuri!!!" Shu screamed.  
  
"Shura!!!" Eiri yelled.  
  
Soon light were opened to see five guys in the middle of the room, holding the twins.  
  
"Daddy!" Shuri cried but their captors twisted her arm to shut up. Shuri screamed in pain. Shura's struggling so her captors had to slapped her to stop.  
  
At that time, Shu's seeing red.  
  
-tbc  
  
(This is really long....Maybe we should just put it as a chapter and not a part of a chapter...)  
  
Well, it's done. Besides, We've decided before to end this in chapter 15 then an epilouge.  
  
(Yeah..by the way, we don't own the song 'You're the only one' it's sung by Maria Mena. That's Furin's image song. Totally fits her personality!)  
  
What are you saying?  
  
(Nothing...anywho, Any comments, suggestions, questions and FLAMES are all welcome. )  
  
Tama- yeah...we think so too. We've originally planned this as a ten chapter but well...things just snowballed from there. Hope no one would kill us for the ending.   
  
Clari-chan- Here's the 1st part of the last chappie as promised. Also, we've included your alligator idea here.   
  
paris- thanks :) 


	16. track 15 part2

Parent Trap: Gravitation Style  
  
by: Draken-sama and AoiFurin  
  
Do you think Penniless seventeen year olds could own them?  
  
(I'm gonna do the welcome notes alone. Most of you would probably kill me because (1) I didn't wait for Furin and (2) She has the epilouge. We've actually finished this yesterday but something happened. I'm gonna state my reasons below. I pray for you Furin. I hope you get well soon.)  
  
Chapter 15 part2  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Nobody moved in shock. K was about to whip out his gun but two guys from the strange group signed him not to or they'll shoot everybody in the room showing their gatling guns. K doesn't mind being shooted but there are innovcents aboard so he quickly gave up his gun.  
  
"Don't you dare harm my daughters!" Shuran towards them but one of them shooted. He missed Shu about an inch on his left ear and cut only a few strands from his hair.  
  
Eiri's mind is in daze. Here infront of him, were five strangers harming his little daughters AND almost killed HIS Shuichi.  
  
"You heard him. Give them to us back." Eiri's voice dripped with cold venom. A few men stepped backwards in fear but their leader stood firm.  
  
"Sorry, can't do blondie. Our boss didn't order us to retreat." the leader sneered. A tick was felt on Eiri's brows and before anyone could react, he's beside one of men who held Shuri and punched him to oblivion. He embraced Shuri before turning to their leader who's holding the other twin but guns aimed at him welcomed them.  
  
"Go on, shoot. I don't care if I die. Just be sure you'll kill me enough not to haunt you back." Eiri's cockiness soared high. The leader just smiled before firing a gun. Suddenly, Tatsuha dropped on the ground with blood on his thighs. It looks like he's trying to get Shuri away as Eiri distracted them.  
  
"Tatsuha!" Shuichi yelled. The girls screamed as K, Suguru and Hiro made sure that they're behind them in case there are more firings. Ryuichi dashed to Tatsuha and help him stop the blood flow. Eiri looked at his brother but he just signed him not to mind him.  
  
"I'll be alright aniki." Tatsuha smile before smiling at Ryuichi while mumbling a soft 'thank you.' Ryuichi nodded, now on his serious mode. He glanced at the leader and if looks could kill, the man was killed a hundred times.  
  
"One more step novelists, and the next bullet is for your lover." the leader signed at Shu who's now seized by two of his men.   
  
"Don't. I surrender." Eiri backed away before looking at Shura. She just nodded. She understands if his father wants the two of them alive and can't choose between his love and his daughter. The leader smirked before signalling one of his man, the one who Eiri punched to tie him together with his twin daughters.  
  
"Please. Don't hurt them."Shuichi pleaded.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"How much long will it take us there?"   
  
"About 15 minutes sir."  
  
"I see...." a few minutes of silence and a radio message was aired.  
  
"Sir, we've got news. The shipp S.S. Gravitation had been hijacked. The crew had sent distress signals before the hijackers cut them off."  
  
"What about the passengers?"  
  
"They're all held in the upper ballroom deck. News as of now were that two girls are being hostage and one brunette was shot."  
  
"Can we go any faster? Also, call help for reinforcements."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
'Heavens, I hope you're all alright.'  
  
-----------------------  
  
A clap was heard from somewhere. Taki then appeared with Ma and Ken behind him.  
  
"That was a good show Shindou. Too bad, we can't grant your request." Taki smiled evilly that made Shu shiver in fear.  
  
"Aizawa! This is not the plan! What are you doing?" Mariko stepped forward behind Hiro that shocked all except ASK.  
  
"Plan? What plan? And Mariko, isn't he your older brother?" Shu asked suddenly confused.  
  
Mariko looked at him with slight disgust before flipping her hair back. "Do you honestly think I'd marry you because I loved you? Dream on Shindou! This is just a plot for Taki here to get his revenge. I'm just here to marry you then slowly spend your money away. And before you know it, you're no longer as rich as you were before meeting me. I had to make you devastated and if worst comes to worst, I had to hurt your precious little Shu-chan so you'll just be an empty shell of misery." With that, she laughed evilly. But a loud gun fire cut her laughter short. A large wound was on her stomach and with all the blood coming out from her, she fainted.  
  
"Too bad you made me miss her heart Ma-kun." Taki whipping back his gun on his holster. He shrugged off Ma's hand on his arm before turning back to Shu.  
  
"Anywho, what she had said is right. I plan to make your life miserable using her. But things change after your little angel return from camp with her twin sister. And to make it worst, your ex-lover tags along. So I made slight changes from my original plan, twelve years ago. Afterall, the babies who's suppose to be kidnapped are now eleven years old." Taki with his insane laugh again. He got his gun again and purposely missed the trio.  
  
-----------------------  
  
'I had to break free from this. I had to help Shu.' Eiri tugged at the ropes on his wrist but only ends up hurting himself more. 'Come on Eiri, you can do this.' Eiri's struggling were noticed by Taki. 'Oh Shit.'  
  
"What's this? The knight again to the rescue? Sorry prince charming, because like you, I can also kill." a murderous glint was sent to the twins. They scooted closer to Eiri who raised his shoulders ready to shield them with his body.  
  
"If money's the case, take all of it. Just don't hurt them. Please let them go." Shu's tears flowed freely from his eyes.  
  
"You don't get it, do you Shindou! I don't need money. I need to see you fall from that pedestal you're standing on. I need to see you break and wished yourself to end it all. I need to your star cease to shine. I need to see your loss!"   
  
---------------------  
  
"Shura, can you set me free from this ropes?" Eiri asked in a whispered voice knowing the twins tied loosely.  
  
"I'll try." Shura tugged the ropes on Eiri's ropes. "I can't father, it's too tight."  
  
"Here, let me help." Shuri tried too but failed. Shura looked around for something to use when she saw Shuri's pendant. She then looked at her diamond pendant. "Shuri, we can use our pendants. They're diamonds and can cut through almost everything!"  
  
"Right! Good thinking Shura!" Together they work on freeing their father.  
  
----------------  
  
"You're one demented psycho, you know that, Aizawa?" Hiro spat. They're currently held at gun point by Taki's henchmen.  
  
"And you can't do anything with a gun pointed at you. Don't be a smart aleck here Nakano." Taki spat back.  
  
"Taki, you're overdoing this. Please stop." Ken stopping Taki from shooting Hiro.  
  
"Ken, let me go."  
  
"Ken's right. Stop this lunacy Taki!" Ma siding with Ken.   
  
"Shut up Ma. You two, if you don't stop I'll shoot you myself." Taki pointed the gun at them. They gasp not expecting that.  
  
"Taki, we're your friends." Taki fired beside Ma's feet."  
  
"I'm serious. If you don't want any part of this, I don't need you here."  
  
"Taki...." he fired again now beside Ken.  
  
"Fine...have it your way." Ken sighed. He now hopes Taki will snap out of it before someone could get hurt again. Either that or a ship and a two helicopters full of police would appear to take Taki away.  
  
Just then, a loud siren was heard.  
  
"Freeze! Nobody moves. Taki Aizawa, you're under arrest!"  
  
---------------------  
  
It all happened too fast. Lights flooded the ballroom and police sirens from the other ship and helicopters were heard. Taki's henchmen ran for cover leaving Taki alone. The three of the men including the leader were captured as they try to escape by jumping in the waters. The other two who's helding K and co. at gunpoint were attacked by K, Suguru and Hiro. Ryuichi yelled for medical assistance for the wounded Tatsuha and Mariko. Ma and Ken held Taki before he could fire his gun at anyone. Shu ran towards Eiri and the twins and hugged them. He then let go before kissing the twins on the cheeks. He's about to kiss Eiri before stopping, realising what he's about to do. Eiri just looked at him with confusion on his eyes.  
  
"Shu..." Eiri whispered. The twins caught the scene and excused themselves. They left together with the others outside. This left Eiri and Shu alone in the middle of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Eiri, for everything. But when he held that gun at you, I know I've thrown twelve years on the dump without you. I'm sorry Eiri...I know, it might be too late but please don't give up on me Eiri...don't go on in life without me...please...I need you." Shu hugged him.  
  
"Shu...you don't know...you don't know how I've spend the last twelve years without you...It was pure hell." he whispered back, returning Shu's hug. "I'm sorry for saying that I'll move on and forget you...I tried all those years but I can't. I keep hurting so I thought I had to try moving on again...but now...now...I won't. Not ever." He closed his eyes, not bothering to stop tears flowing from his eyes. 'All those years I've felt incomplete...just a mere hug from him made me whole again.'  
  
But the worst is not yet over. Taki broke free from Ma and Ken's grip whipping his gun at Shu.  
  
"Guess I'll just have to kill you now Shindou!" Eiri's eyes widen. Shu's back is on Taki so he didn't see him firing a gun.   
  
'No! I won't lose him again! Not ever!'  
  
BANG!  
  
Shu suddenly felt being spun around. He heard the a gun fire and looked if there are other's who's been hurt. He then heard another gunfire, this time coming from the balcony where Tohma and a few policemen stood. Taki fell on the ground, with blood coming out of his upper right shoulder.  
  
"Shuichi...do you still have my promise ring?" Eiri asked.  
  
Shu nodded. "Of course...I don't go out without wearing it." he then showed him the engagement ring looped on the gold chain around his neck. Eiri tugged at it so Shu took it off. Eiri then took his hand and took Shu's engagement ring from Mariko off his finger.  
  
He first took their wedding ring and inserted it at Shu's ring finger. "Wear this ring as the sign of my love." He said like they're being married again. Shu felt happy but somehow felt that something is wrong..very wrong.  
  
"And this...for you're still the no.1 in Uesugi Eiri's Heart." He inserted the promise ring, stating the words engraved inside it.  
  
"T-Thank you...Koi-chan." Shu held his hands near his heart as he looked up at Eiri with eyes full of love. That's when it hit him, Eiri had answered him all along. He's just too stupid to realise it sooner.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Well? What's your answer Yuki? What is it?" Shu hugs himself knowing the answer would not favor him. So he was surprised when Eiri took his hand and inserted a ring on his finger.  
  
"Shindou Shuichi, marry me." that's it. No romantic sappy lines. Just a dinner with a lone yellow rose in the middle of their table.   
  
Shu couldn't believe this. "It's okay...I know we're both no.1 in your heart. And yes, I would."  
  
"Baka." Eiri leaned to seal their lips with a kiss.  
  
End Flashback  
  
He smiled upon remembering. It doesn't matter if he's feeling that something's not right, all that matters is that moment.  
  
"Aishiteru...Shu-chan...zutto..." Eiri leaned to kiss him. He starts to close his eyes as Eiri goes nearer.  
  
He met him halfway after muttering, "Aishitero mo, my sun...itsumo..."  
  
For Shuichi, it's the most heated kiss they've shared. It's like Eiri didn't want to let him go. He wound his hands at Eiri's neck when he felt something wet and warm on Eiri's back. Suddenly, Eiri's lips goes slack and he slumped at Shuichi. That's when he saw that the warm liquid he's touching is none other than blood.  
  
"Eiri...wake up Eiri...this isn't funny don't joke about this. Eiri...I promise I won't leave you again...Eiri?!!!!" a loud scream was heard when he didn't answer. The shock faces coming from the twins just confirmed his suspicions.  
  
No.  
  
Not now.  
  
Not that he had him back.  
  
NO!!!!!!  
  
In the middle of the night, Shu's cries of misery were heard. Cries of someone losing their heart...their love.  
  
-The end?  
  
(Yeah...that's the end....Don't kill me please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::hides under her rock:: Also, now for the reasons.  
  
1) Furin told me I shouldn't miss this week. NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS.  
  
2) Unfortunately, something happened. After writing this, Furin got confined at the hospital.  
  
3) She had the epilouge. I called her that I can't post this chapter without the epilouge since she had it.  
  
4) She told me to post this and just post the epilouge at her release which is sunday.  
  
5) So with all the reasons above, I hope I'm still alive till sunday to post the epilouge.   
  
That's all... and I won't ask for anything now but FLAMES are very much welcome. :) )  
  
Clari-chan- we tried killing her but Furin's consience (did I spell it right?) got the better of her.  
  
tama- Honestly? from the show power rangers... they're bad influence ...please don't laugh...and yeah...we're also sad when typing that but we're crying while finishing this one up! ::cries while hugging her Eiri plushie::  
  
Ryuichi-pika- Thanks! But please don't kill me. We know that all of you liked them together....  
  
silverwing18- sorry for making you freeze. This chappie (as Furin would put it) is the hardest to write.  
  
Again, please don't kill me!!!! (notice the question mark up there?) 


	17. track 16 epilogue

parent Trap: Gravitation Style

by: Draken-sama and AoiFurin

Do you think penniless seventeen-year-olds could own them?

(This is the end right? ::cries while looking back from chapter 1:: a suppose to be one-shot but then...)

Yeah..I'm gonna miss this and I'm gonna miss writing with you. ::pats draken's head::

(Yah...so sad ::turns to the readers:: and we'll gonna miss you most of all. ::hands out plushies::)

Thanks for supporting us all from the very first up to now. Thanks for giving time reading this and thanks too for giving us a piece of your mind about our work. We wouldn't have go on without you.::bows::

(Thus, we present to you Parent Trap: Gravitation Style track 16: epilogue ::bows with Furin::)

Epilogue

--------------------------

"Hey Yuki! Ready to go now?" His bestfriend, Hiroe called from the door. Amethyst eyes lit up before nodding. He closed all the files he's currently working on and shut off his laptop.

"I swear, one of this days, your laptop will suck the life out of you. At the age of eleven, you'll be a human zombie. Tell me, do you still eat?" Hiroe ask as they exit Shining Snow corp.

"Yes. I still eat, father." Yuki answered in his flat voice but his eyes betrayed him.

"Har!Har!Har! Very funny. I never knew that Yuki, my laconic bastard of a bestfriend has humor." Hiroe spat. Blue eyes narrowed at the taller blonde before sighing.

"You should take care of yourself you know. You mustn't take anything for granted." he looked away, trying not to show his hurt. Yuki just smiled him before ruffling his dark green hair.

"Heydon't be like that. Besides, I really do eat. Don't worry." He tugged at him towards inside a store.

"Come on. We're gonna be late for the party. You don't want to be scolded by your father, don't you?" Yuki used his age-old tactics trying to lighten up Hiroe's mood. Knowing the younger boy eversince birth, he knows which buttons to push.

Hiroe shrug, knowing his father, he'll probably rant about responsibility and everything. He just hopes his dad is nearby to stop him from 'torturing' their one and only son.

"Fine. But you better make sure that what your saying is true." he entered before his bestfriend, leaving a smirking Yuki outside. 'Works everytime.'

----------------------

Yuki looked at his ancestral house feeling the warm emotions flowing inside him. He doesn't know why...maybe because it's his home...

"Hi-Chan, you go ahead and greet them at the pool. I have to take something from my room." he turns to Hiroe who's now talking to their childhood friend, Mito.

"Sure. Mito said her mom baked your favorite." His eyes lit up. He turned to Mito who's airing his father's confident aura.

"Aunt Mika's the best! Tell them I'll be there shortly. Don't you dare eat all the strawberry cake up!" he grinned before running towards the house. Mito and Hiroe just looked at each other before breaking into smiles. Yuki's personality is a whole lot worst than his sisters.

----------------------

He unlocked his treasure box to retrieve his most priced possession. An aged old journal who holds someone's whole soul. And that someone is one of the most special person in his life. He touched the blue leather cover in feather light touches before turning to the lock. He entered the combination, opening it at the very first page.

__

We've made it and had scheduled our very first gig. Bad Luck is starting to rise and I can't wait for all of our dreams to come true. We'll be the next Nittle Grasper!!! Hiro said that we'll make it to top and I do hope so. Now, if only I could make those lyrics in time.

Yuki can't help but smile. That thick journal holds that person's very thoughts. He could just imagine huge amethyst eyes glowing as he heard the news. He can also see the depression behind the words of the last sentence.

__

I've finished it. And do you want to know how? Well, there's this baka of a man who told me that my lyrics were crappy and not higher than preschool grammar. He also said I have zero talent!!! That bastard, I swear, I'll find him and make him see that I'm a great singer and lyricist. He may have those gorgeous eyes and enigmatic looks but…wait! What am I saying? That man is NOT gorgeous…he's beautiful…damn! Argh! Have to get him out of my head!!! 

This time he can imagine steam coming out from his ears and then a dazed look thinking of the mysterious man. He can't help but chuckle knowing too well how that really look. He scanned some more stopping at pages he knows where the best are written.

__

It's official…I'M IN LOVE…with an ice prick no less. Yes, you heard it right, I'm in love with the cold bastard i.e. Uesugi Eiri slash romance novelist. But I know he's a person inside that wall…if I can't find a door, I'll just have to tear a hole .

I've been living with him for a month now and well…things had been great…yeah…I'm lying. I can't help but feel incompetent I wish I were a girl…maybe it would make things much more easier. What am I saying? I'm a boy…a boy in love with a man…life sucks. Maybe I should just let go…

We've been through hell and back. But we're still together. I don't know why but I crossed half the world just to be with him. I can't bear thinking life without him. I don't care if he still loves Kitizawa or what but what matter is that I LOVE HIM.I won't leave him…no matter what.

It's our anniversary and guess what? He proposed to me!!! I said yes of course, I'd be the biggest baka in the whole universe if I let go of him! Uesugi Eiri, I love you!!!

It's our wedding night and it was pure bliss…if you could love someone you loved with all your heart, I did it tonight. But something still bothers me though…

I'm the happiest man alive! Well, Eiri's my contender but I guess he'll let me win this time. Afterall, who suffered nine months with a huge belly and let their flawless stomach be cut just to get the twins out?! Oh! I've said it. I've ruined the surprise. Yes, Eiri and I had twin girls! And the cutest ones you could ever imagine. They got my hair but their eyes were from Eiri. It scares me a little though. I can only handle enough glaring gold eyes.

I'm the most miserable man alive. I just filed divorce after leaving Eiri last night. I took Shuri, one of the twins and left Shura to Eiri. It pains me to leave my daughter but it pains me more to stay. I can only handle enough blows in a lifetime. I'm scared to take another one. I know he loves me but our past can't just be forgotten…I admit, I'm scared. Maybe bordering at paranoid. I'm just…confused…

I missed him…I wonder what he's doing now. Maybe typing some romance novel in America. I didn't think after getting divorced, he'll flew to America with my Shura. Worst, he's staying there for good. Tohma closed NG and migrated with him. Suguru left with them and Mika too. I've decided to make my own company. Afterall, Bad Luck is now known worldwide.

He stopped reading knowing the next page holds the same feelings. Misery and sadness. So he skipped to the later part where a dried rose was pasted on the page.

__

This night is the most magical night I've ever had. After learning that our daughters switched, we met again. And guess what? We're having dinner with the kids like a family or that's how I thought it was. But the twins had other plans. They recreate all the events that happened between their father and I. It brought back all those memories I've tried to kept hidden. As I write this, I can't help but cry…I don't cry anymore but I did tonight. Partly because I'm happy to see the man I'll forever love but part of it were regret, knowing I'm bound to marry somebody else.

Tonight's the last night before I got married tomorrow. And here I am crying again. When will I grow up and stop crying? I'm 31 for goodness sake! But…I don't want to marry that bitch…I mean Mariko. Yet, I don't want to hurt her as well…here I am, confused once again.

Someone up there must really hate me for being so stupid. I'm glad Tohma took that bastard Taki away before I could've killed him. Eiri and I just reconciled and he just have to shoot him! Argh!!! I'm so mad… I was hysterical that night when Eiri fell in my arms. I'm glad medics are nearby so they've gave him immediate action. But he's far from being okay…he had loss a lot of blood and his vital signs are slowly fading away. If they don't take him at the nearest hospital, he might die.

I'm now beside his hospital bed. It has been five days ever since the incident. He still haven't opened his eyes and the doctors said that it's not a good sign. He's in coma and he could die if he still don't gain consciousness within the next 24 hours. I silently pray he will. I interlock my fingers with his noting that he had our wedding ring. Shura said he never took it off. Which just proves that he still loves me. 'Come one Eiri, wake up! Please wake up! For me Eiri… please…'I silently recite in my mind hoping he could hear it if he's in astral realm. I then felt something, he squeezed his hand back! My eyes widen ready to jump at him once he opened his eyes but a sound from his life monitor caught my attention. There was a pause before a long beep was heard…I may have shook the entire hospital with my scream…NO!!!!!!!

The door opened revealing a now older version of Shuichi. He smiled at Yuki before frowning as he notice the journal in his hands.

"Is that my journal?" he asked silently. Yuki gave him an embarrassed grin before laying the journal on his bed.

"How did you find it?" Shu asked as Yuki walked towards him.

"Well…you see…are you mad?" he asked him with the cutest puppy eyes he could muster. Shu just sighed knowing he's trapped with his own weapon.

"Nope. But someone down at the pool would be if a certain boy doesn't appear in time for the cutting of cake." Shu smiled at him before leading him towards the door. He then signed Yuki to go ahead for there's something he can't stop himself from doing. He closed the door and walked at Yuki's bed where his journal lays. He took the pen on the side of his journal and scribbled at the very last page. A call from the outside reminded him there's still a party to attend to. He scanned what he wrote before nodding to himself, satisfied. He laid the diary down and head towards the door.

----------------------------

__

All my life, I thought I'll never fall in love. Looking back, I'd say I did and will never regret it. The day I've met him, I knew he'll be the sun that will light up my life. I'm blessed to have him in my life and to have the twins too were the best gifts a parent could ever had. At one point, we may have encountered a rough road and had separate ways. But in the end, gravitation took hold and here we are, celebrating our anniversary. I admit, it scared the shit out of me that day…but it wasn't time for our love to end. We were blessed with another angel or 'devil' as others would put it but we love him all the same. I remembered a phrase my daughter had written when they're trying to recreate as others dubbed as 'the park scene' though for us it is 'the day father got smacked by a paper in the face a.k.a. father's rotten day' (I slept on the couch the whole night after that.) back to the phrase…It held a truth on how our so called relationship…it wasn't destiny…it wasn't fate…it was the pull of gravity…the attraction…the law of love.

"You're really a sap you know that?"

"Yeah…but you don't mind that, right?"

"Right…though you still have to improve your grammar. This is like a work of a first grader."

"Yeah right…I hate you…"

"There's a fine line between love and hate you know that."

"So?"

"So, you love me…"

"Who's the sap now?"

"Shut up…" two lips met with love that overflows their hearts. Years had passed but they'll never grew tire with each other.

"Koi-chan…" the other started as they broke apart.

"Hmm…"

"Next time we've decided to have a child, you'll be the one to conceive it."

"I'll think about it." He then glanced at their slightly opened door. "But I'll make sure that we won't have twins anymore…" light snickers could be heard from the outside. Then a few steps walking away.

"Now…where were we?"

"um…" he's cut of again.

----------------------

"We're the best partners ever right?" Shuri, now a young woman, as they enter their room.

"Yep! And the best matchmaker too! Uncle Suguru and Uncle Hiro, Uncle K and Uncle Ryuichi, Uncle Tatsuha and Aunt Ayaka to name a few…" Shura grinned plopping down their bed.

"Not to mention Uncle Sakano and Aunt Maiko!" Shuri, remembering the most recent couple they've matched three years ago.

"Do we have to retire? There's no one left to match." Shuri turned to his sister with slight sadness knowing things are just too good to let go.

"Guess again dear sister…" she then showed a picture of four children. One is their brother, Yuki the other is Suguru and Hiro's son, Hiroe. Also there's Tohma and Mika's daughter Mito and K and Ryuichi's son, Shuichi. Shuri broke into a smile before turning it into a huge grin…things would get really fun.

"Besides, I still have to find a match for you! What do think the son of the CEO who's having a deal with father right now? " Shura exclaimed earning a slap on her arm courtesy of Shuri who's now blushing furiously.

"Shura!!!"

-The end. yep, no question mark

(So sad...I don't want to end this…)

Yeah…and to let you in on to something…this one 'the epilogue' is suppose to be a one-shot.

(Yep! It's suppose to be a different story but we've decided to make it the epilogue so some minor adjustments and viola!)

The suppose to be ending is another story with two different ending. One is where Shu and Eiri got together and the other is where they didn't. But both stories were lost and we couldn't find them. Besides, they're only compose of three paragraphs and leaves many loose ends. That's why we've decided to use this.

(Again, thank you for your support. We'll never be here right now if it weren't for you.)

ARIGATOU GOAZAIMASU MINNA-SAN!!!

(Yay! I didn't get killed!)

Good for you!

(Hey! I almost got killed because of you, you know that?!)

Um…yeah…well..on to the reviews then.

Clari-chan- thanks. Well, don't worry. It may not be funny as the movie but they still lived happily ever after right?

Tama- actually, we've debated on whether end this with Eiri dead or not see the author notes up there but like you, who would want them separated right?

Ryuichi-pika- Thanks. Tell us if someone bothers you because of that. Thanks. I'm fine now. Just stressed out-A (Yay! You don't want to kill me!!! -D)

E?- uhm…ehehehe…hope you'll like this. ; :: both hides behind Ryuichi::

Silver on the Tree- (No need to kill me now right? –D ::hides behind Furin:: Save me!!!)

Ryuichi-loves-Lauren- we don't want Kuma mad so here's the epilogue. Hope he'll like it. ;

KShindou25- Thanks! Silverwing18- you knew?! KEWL!!! Most of our friends betted it would be Shu or one of the twins well…. As for your question, it was Kitizawa. You see, in the last volume in the Manga, Shu had ask Eiri whose no.1 in his heart, him or still Yuki. Eiri couldn't answer at first. At the end, they got engage and Shu said that it doesn't matter whose in his heart because he knows the two of them is no. 1. 

And for those others, thank you very much. We love you all!!!!! ::hands out Gravi charas plushies::

Not the ryuchi one…that's mine!!! 

BEFORE ANYONE REACT THIS IS THE REASON IT'S NOT UP LAST SUNDAY

'Document manager is on repair. We can't upload anything so please don't be angry if we promised this up on Sunday but didn't. Please understand....That's all. Thanks.


End file.
